The Spectacular Silver Sentinel
by Blade100
Summary: Michael has been chosen to become the host of an alien machine. But when enemies of that alien arrive on Earth, Michael will have to embrace a new life to fight them. A life as a superhero!
1. Beginning of a Legacy

**Beginning of a Legacy**

"**_Maishul, help!" Princess Sandy cried as the evil Witch Queen Lucy had her held over a pit of melted chocolate. _**

**_"BWAHAHAHA! Prepare to die, Princess!" Lucy cackled as she lowered the rope holding the princess. "With you out of the way _**

**_"Don't worry, princess, I'm coming!" The Shining White Knight, Michael rode on his white horse, racing into the dark cave. "Lucy, stop this!" _**

**_"…NO! You think I went all this work to stop! Do you know how much this dress cost? The rope! The chocolate?" Lucy screamed, before letting go of the rope and dropping Sandy into the knee high pit. _**

**_"Sandy! NOOOOOOO!" Michael screamed, jumping off his horse and running to the pit. "I've got you, its okay," he whispered, helping her out and trying to untie her, before she suddenly pulled away from him. "Princess Sandy?"_**

**_"Maishul, you jerk! Look what happened to my dress!" she yelled, looking down at the chocolate stained dress that was once pink. "Attack him, my army of undead cockatoos!" she commanded, as a group of flying, zombie birds attacked Michael. _**

**_"AHHHH! Lucy! Help!" the grey cat boy begged as the birds pecked at him. _**

**_"…Attack my army of cyborg pimp beavers!" the Witch Queen ordered, as an army of cyborg beavers teleported in front of Michael and began to slap him with their tails. _**

**_"I should have known I would die like this! Being pecked by cockatoos and pimp-slapped by beavers! Oh why didn't I listen to my parents and gotten my flu shot!" Michael screamed, before dying. _**

"AHH!" The real Michael awoke from his dream with a start, panting. "What was that…?" he whispered, wiping his head of a cold sweat.

"Hello." The boy's eyes widened and he turned his head, before his green eyes saw a floating, red triangle by his bedside. "Please, don't scream. I am not here to hurt you."

"AHHH!" he screamed, but found a white bubble appear around his head, making him the only one able to hear his voice. The bubble popped when he was done screaming and the floating triangle floated closer to him. "W-what the heck are you?"

"Do not fear me. My name is Hotok Gryuk. Your name is Michael, of the planet Earth, correct?" Michael nodded in fear, grabbing the bed sheet and trying to hide under it as the glowing triangle floated closer to him. "I am a Wise One. I am here to give you a gift."

"A gift? Wait. What's a Wise One?"

"To put it simply, I am what you would call an alien. From the Andromeda Galaxy, to be exact. My species, the Mindful, have existed for thousands of years. For many years though, we were at war with another race on our planet known as the Soulless."

"You're an alien?" Michael whispered. "Wait, then how are you speaking English?" he asked, pointing at the creature.

"As I said, we are a very advance race. Every word I tell you is being translated into words you can comprehend," Hotok declared. By now Michael had pushed the covers aside and was listening to the alien intensely. "As I stated earlier, the Soulless are our mortal enemies. We fought them for many years before we were finally defeated. I could very well be the last of my species."

"I…I'm sorry," Michael sighed. What was he supposed to say to that! "But why are you here then?"

"Do not be. I have accepted it. To answer your question, I do not want our technology forgotten with our race. In the dying days of the war, as our species neared its annihilation, our race's top scientists, myself among them, created LEGACY, a collection of all our data. Our weaponry, our history, and such. For one reason or another, LEGACY has chosen you to be its host."

"Wait, it chose me? Host? How is that possible? You just said it was a collection of data," Michael argued.

"That collection includes Artificial Intelligence. In other words, LEGACY is an intelligent life form with the ability to choose who it bonds to." Hotok saw Michael open his mouth, but the alien cut him off. "Look, think of it as an example of Mutualism. It is a form of interaction that benefits both organisms, and harms neither. On one hand, the LEGACY project will be kept safe and will be able to learn about your species' culture, while you will be gifted with all of the knowledge of our species. Of course you won't get direct access to it. The LEGACY project will open up to you, slowly feeding you the information so your young mind can comprehend it. Then, when you become older you can help lead your planet into a golden age of technology. You should be honored really," Hotok stated.

"Lead my planet?"

"Well, not you, per say. The LEGACY project will advise you and you will listen to it. Simple, don't you think?"

"Why me though? Why not the President? Or a policeman? I'm just a kid!"

"LEGACY wanted a young lifeform that was still growing, so it could better learn about your planet's growth. Your data showed you to be intelligent, physically fit, and mentally stable. You were rather ideal for it all. That, and you were closest to my point of entry. I suppose you could chock this up as luck," the floating triangle explained. After finishing the explanation, the glowing shape offered Michael the technology. "What do you say, Michael? Will you accept LEGACY? Will you accept the honor of leading your planet into a golden age?"

"I…" What was Michael supposed to say? Yes, I want to become the smartest guy on Earth, so put your alien chip in me? No, I don't want amazing knowledge about an alien culture, and no, I don't want to lead my entire planet into a golden age of peace and happiness? Heck, the very idea that there was other life in the universe was hard to take in. Michael thought about it long and hard, weighing the pros and cons in his head before making his choice. "I accept."

"Excellent! Now hold still," Hotok ordered, before a white beam shot out of his body and hit Michael's neck. The boy felt a cringe of pain for a second, before the beam vanished. He placed a hand on his neck and to his surprise he found a metal dot on the side of his neck. "Done. You have now become LEGACY's host."

"T-that's it?"

"Of course. What were you expecting? An anal probe?"

"NO! No. I just thought there would be something more to it, that's all."

_Greetings, Michael._

"Huh? Did you say something?"

_No, he didn't, Michael. I am LEGACY, _a monotone, male voice answered._  
_

"I take it you heard LEGACY in your head?" Hotok asked. "You two are one now. He is most likely going through your memories and mind, learning all he can about you. As you two grow together, he'll slowly open up to you, so you can learn about our race and technology."

_You have many interesting memories, Michael. _

"Can you tell him not to do that?" the boy asked, feeling incredibly unnerved by the thought that someone was looking at his entire life and mind.

"I can't. You can though. You two have a telepathic link now. Just try to focus your mind into talking with him."

Michael looked at Hotok in disbelief, before realizing how ridiculous this whole situation was already. "Okay…" _Hello? Can you hear me, LEGACY?_

_Yes, Michael._

_Can you…stop going through my memories? It's a little-_

_Disturbing? You were thinking disturbing, correct?_

_Yeah._

_Then I shall stop, _LEGACY quickly responded, before becoming silent._  
_

"This is…amazing," Michael commented, rubbing his forehead, before stopping and pinching himself. "Not a dream," he smiled.

"Now that the process is done, I must take my leave. My mission has…has…Oh no. No. No. No. No. NO!" Hotok screamed, flying over to the window in Michael's room, staring out of it. "They followed me here."

"Who followed you? What's wrong?" Michael asked, before grabbing his head and reeling in pain as LEGACY screamed within him.

_SOULLESS PRESENCE HAS BEEN DETECTED! Combat mode has been initiated! Automatically setting to auto-pilot._

"What!" Michael asked, before falling to his knees in pain.

"Michael! LEGACY, stop! What are you doing?" Hotok yelled, demanding answers. Michael coughed and gagged, and his eyes watered. It was like he was choking on air! Suddenly he felt somekind of silver liquid come out of his mouth, and run down his chin, then down his neck. Soon the strange, silver liquid began to cover his entire head, then moving down to cover his chest, arms, and legs. The slime then solidified and changed slightly, turning into a suit of armor for the boy. "….I can't believe this," he mumbled, looking at his armor covered hands through his green visor.

Michael now wore a silver armor, with navy blue lines, pulsing with energy every few seconds. The front of his helmet was made of a green, one way see through glass, and small shoulder guards on, with rectangular gauntlets on both of his arms. He could feel his hands being tightened into fists and his head move to look at the window.

"Hey! I can't control my body!" Michael gasped, before he felt himself be lifted off the ground and fly through the window. "WHOA!"

* * *

Lucy fell out of her bed and groaned in pain as she heard an assortment of sounds. She rose up from the ground and looked at her window, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She saw Yashy and Chirpy there, also staring out the window in a trance.

"What are you guys doing awake?" she asked, walking closer to them.

"Lucy! Stay away from the windows! It could be dangerous!" Lily warned from the bed.

"What are you-?" Lucy gasped as she saw what could only be described as a car sized flying, black saucer hovering above the streets of Roseville, causing dozens of people to run in fear of the alien dish. "W-what is that?"

"A UFO! It's a UFO! I knew they existed!" Yashy declared, jumping up and down in joy.

"What is it going to do, girl-kitty?" Chirpy asked, looking at her 'grandmother.'

"I-I don't know…"

Suddenly, the UFO transformed! Its metal skin shifted and turned, and it slowly floated down. The flying saucer was now a four legged walker, twice the height of a normal person, with the compartments opening up on the legs and head of the machine, letting cannons stick out. The people ran in fear even more now as the machine's feet stepped on a car, cutting through it.

It lifted its foot from the mangled, metal mess of the car and turned, aiming its weapon into the horizon. It opened fire, blasting brightly colored lasers into the distance.

The beams flew through the air and at Michael. He could feel the suit control his body, flying around with him inside of it, dodging the lasers by spinning left and right.

"I'm going to be sick," he groaned, becoming incredibly dizzy due to all of the spinning. "LEGACY, stop already!"

_Cannot stop. Must terminate Soulless presence, immediately._

"Why!"

_Justice._

Michael screamed in terror as he was forced to fly at the walker, which suddenly transformed into a UFO again and flew off, with LEGACY flying after it. The people gasped in amazement as they saw the armored figure flying after the saucer, Lucy being one of them.

"Did you see that? This is awesome!" Yashy declared, smiling brightly as she saw what looked like a superhero flying after the spaceship.

"Can't you let me out at least? I feel like I'm going to be sick!" Michael groaned.

_I need a host to fight._

"Then can you at least stop spinning!" they grey cat demanded, as LEGACY spun them out of the way of another laser. "Wait, where did that come from?"

_Multiple enemy contacts. It's a trap._

Dozens of more UFOs suddenly flew out of the clouds and opened up their secret compartments, opening fire with their own lasers. The blasts all hit Michael and LEGACY causing the organic half of the armored figure to twitch in pain as he felt his body burn within the suit.

"AHHH!" he screamed. When the concentration of blasts was over, LEGACY plummeted to the ground, taking the boy with him. "LEGACY? We're falling, you know!" he declared.

_I know. Autopilot systems have been damaged. Will need time to repair completely. Until then, will have to switch to manual control. _

"Manual? I don't know how to pilot this thing!" Michael argued, but it was too late. He could feel the armor now moving with his body, not the other way around. He looked down to see they were nearing the ground and closed his eyes, focusing on flying. When he opened them, he found himself floating inches above the ground. "I can fly…I CAN FLY!"

_Incoming._

Michael looked up and saw the flying saucers charging at him, opening fire with their lasers. Some of the blasts missed and hit various trees, cars, parts of the road, or even the houses. People began to run out of their houses in fear, stampeding away from the fight.

"We have to stop those things," Mike saw the screaming and crying people and then glared at the small army of flying saucers with a burning hate. "Don't we have any weapons?"

_Tactile telekinesis is our main weapon. It allows for flight, shields, and telekinetic blasts. Focus your mind on an item to lift it, and then focus on throwing it._

"This is crazy," Mike sighed, before holding his hand up and looking at flying saucer, concentrating his mind on it. Suddenly a fallen car flew at the saucer, destroying it. "Works for me!" he yelled, before seeing a beam about to hit him. He put his arms over his chest in defense, but to his surprise he never felt the blast. When he opened his eyes he found that none of the lasers could hit him.

_You activated the forcefield. You are doing well._

Michael smiled before looking at another saucer behind his forcefield. He then felt a strange tingling coming from his right hand and looked at it to find it was glowing green.

_Aim your hand at the saucer. Now._

Michael obeyed and aimed his hand at one of the saucers. He was then thrown back by a recoil and fell to the ground as the saucer he had aimed at was shot by an invisible blast, breaking a hole right through it and making it crash into its fellow saucer.

"Whoa! What was that?"

_Telekinetic blast. _

_We can do that?_

_Yes. Now I advise you to keep doing that. Wait. The drones are retreating. Follow them._

_Right. Fly after the flying saucers….Why haven't I waken up yet? _Michael thought,before concentrating and suddenly feeling himself being flung after the black UFOs. "Whoa!" He clumsily flew through the air, having little control as he swung left and right and then spun in a circle, before resuming the chase. "Where'd they go?" he asked as he flew into the clouds, seeing nothing but the stars, more clouds, and the bright crescent moon.

_Scanning…A large concentration of them is attempting to flank us. A smaller group is retreating for some reason. I would advise destroying the larger group, before pursing the stranglers. _

"Right," the grey Korat nodded, before realizing his situation. _I'm fighting UFOs in an alien suit of armor, talking to an alien AI. This is unbelievable! _He thought, before turning around and seeing a group of UFOs opening fire on him. He created a telekinetic barrier between them, before dropping it to fire a blast out of his hand, destroying one of them.

More of the UFOs flew at him, but he dodged their lasers and actually landed on one, slamming his fist through it and pulling out the wires within it. He then used his telekinetic powers to throw it into another saucer and then slammed both of those together to create a giant burning, metal ball.

_I'm actually getting pretty good at this, _our hero thought.

_The autopilot system is damaged, but not completely gone. It is helping you remain focused. Do not overestimate yourself, Michael._

The boy nodded, before being hit by one of the laser blast by a saucer behind him. He turned around and blocked another blast, before holding his hand up, crushing the drone and smashing it into another one of its fellow machines.

What started as a battle, soon developed into a massacre, with Michael and LEGACY annihilating the small armada of drones.

"Did…did we get them all?" the Korat inquired. Out of nowhere though, a giant, metal hand smacked him back to the ground. If it wasn't thanks to his self telekinesis, he would have crashed face first into it.

_No._

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

_It seems the small group of drones that retreated earlier have combined to form a single biped war machine._

_Is that possible?_

_Look up and you'll find your answer._

Michael did so and to his horror, he found a four stories tall robot, with two arms and legs. It was mostly black, but with red stripes on the wrists, legs, shoulders, and chest. It had a head shaped like a samurai helmet, with a red V on its forehead. It looked down at him with its glowing red eyes, its eight fingers twitching every now and again.

_Why isn't it attacking us? _

_It is analyzing us. Trying to detect a weakness. It will fail. I have no weakness. _

_Great. So not only am I bonded with an alien robot…thing. I'm bonded with an alien robot thing that's full of itself. _

The robot suddenly pulled it left leg back, breaking off part of a house behind it, before swinging its foot at him. Michael jumped out of the way and held up his hand, firing a telekinetic blast at the robot's head. The blast hit, but it did not stop the massive, metal, monstrosity as it moved ever closer to him, reaching down to grab him.

_Activate TK Sword._

"TK what?" Mike replied, blasting its hand back, before being kicked by its right foot, sending him flying into a car. "Ow…"

_TK: The invisible psychic energy that my combat system is based on. It allows me, or my host the power to create invisible 'bubbles' ranging in size and shape. It can be used offensively, such as shooting it out or to lift, throw, or crush objects, or defensively, as a protective shield. Sword: A-_

_I know what a sword is! _Michael thought as he quickly flew out of the way of the robot's foot, hearing the car he had hit being crushed under its metal boot. "How do I make one? Focus my mind on a sword?"

_Yes._

"At least it's simple," he mumbled, before suddenly stopping and spinning around in the air. He saw the robot running at him, its feet stomping into the black pavement of the street. By now, most people had run away in fear, letting this fight go on without innocent bystanders in the way. As the robotic menace came closer, he closed his eyes and focused on creating a sword in his hand, trying to ignore the loud booms of the robot's feet.

_Come on…TK Sword. TK Sword. TK Sword._

Michael chose this moment to open one of his eyes and he saw the rush of black and red metal charging at him like an enraged Viking, ready to smash him into the ground with its raised arms.

"TK SWORD!" he roared, before suddenly feeling something in his hands. A blue beam of energy appeared in his hands, stretching out to stab the robot right through its head. He looked at the glowing, blue sword and was amazed by the beauty of it, spying the reflection of the stars and the moon on it.

_Michael. Stop dreaming and destroy this robot._

"Huh?" Mike turned his attention to the robot he stabbed to see that its arms were still twitching, as though it was still trying to attack him. "Oh. Right. Umm…" He pulled the sword out of the robot's head and quickly swung it again, like a baseball bat, taking the head clean off before swinging again, cutting the robot open. He then slammed his fist into the wires and circuitry within and used a telekinetic blast from within to destroy the robot, making it explode and litter the area with its pieces. "….Wow…"

_Planet has been cleansed. I would advise returning to Hotok now._

_Hotok! I forgot all about him! _Michael realized, before looking around and seeing the collateral damage his battle with the robot had created. "…" He made sure to fly off quickly as possible.

* * *

"Hotok? Hotok? Hotok!" the boy gasped, seeing the alien was on the ground by his bed. He could feel the armor retreat back into the dot on his neck as he ran to the alien's body, and gently placed a hand on his the cold, metallic skin.

"The Soulless machines. Are they gone?"

"Yeah. LEGACY and I destroyed them. A-are you okay?"

"Heh…Of course not, Michael. I'm dying. I told you, didn't I? Oh...I suppose not," the triangle bitterly laughed. His glow began to fade away and his voice began to slow down and deepen. "Michael, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this. I didn't know I was being followed. They'll come for you now. They know you and the project are here... Work with each other...Stay strong...Do not give up, and…and find a way to win…" The grey cat watched as the triangle lost its glow and his remain fell to the ground, now simple pieces of metal.

"Hotok…"

_When a Wise One expires, their energy leaves this plane of existence and their body returns to its original state. All Wise Ones are born from energy and then given shape with metal over their body._

"Should…should I bury him or something?"

_Your species' funeral customs would not fit a Wise One. In Wise One culture, it is standard to drop the pieces of armor into the Greatest Ocean. For your race, the Greatest Ocean is known as space._

"So I'm supposed to throw these pieces of metal into space?" Michael asked. "How am I supposed to do that?"

_There is no rush. I would advise waiting. Your mind has been given a lot of information in a short period of time. You should rest and think._

"Okay…Yeah, rest sounds good," the teenager sighed, pushing the pieces of metal under his bed and slowly climbing onto it. He rested his head on his pillow as he pulled the covers over his body. His eyes began to shut…

"Rise and shine!" Blur declared, kicking the door open with a cup of hot tea in his feathered hands.

"…AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Our hero was walking through the halls of the school. It was still early so the bell hadn't rung yet. Due to how tired he was, he was unable to walk with Lucy to school. Part of him found this a blessing. His mind wandered back to about a month ago. Lucy had told him she THOUGHT he loved her. Their friendship was almost smashed into pieces because of those three stupid words. And then the two were forced back together thanks to Sue.

By now the certain three words which will not be talked about had become a sort of taboo in the group. No one brought it up and everyone tried to simply move past it.

So if everyone else could have forgotten about it, why couldn't he? No one except Lucy wanted to forget about those three words as much as he did. SO WHY COULDN'T HE!

_You feel a sense of guilt over breaking Lucy's heart. Though you love Sandy, you still have a special sort of attachment with Lucy that you cannot have with anyone else, not even Sandy. You are drawn to both, for various reasons including: pity, respect, friendship, hope, love, and fear._

Michael jumped at the sound of the voice, causing many of the other high school students to look at him. He nervously smiled at them, before quickly running off.

_Don't do that! You scared me! And I thought I told you to not go through my memories._

_Sorry. I have little to do. Autopilot is repaired, by the way._

Michael sighed as he tried to calm himself down, placing a hand on the side of his striped scarf. He feared what would happen if he did not wear his signature article of clothing, worried that someone might have spied the metal dot on his neck.

_Unlikely. My access point is small and most of your species are too wrapped up in their own troubles to notice it through your fur. Your fear is illogical._

Michael closed his eyes and rubbed his head as LEGACY spoke to him, but he just ignored the machine for now and walked off. Eventually he walked by Lucy's locker and found the group there, consisting of her, Abbey, Daisy, Paulo, Tess, and David.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Michael! Did you hear about the UFO sighting?" Daisy asked. "A whole bunch of people in Lucy's neighborhood said they saw one! And then after that, they saw a giant robot and a smaller one fighting it out in the middle of the street!"

"A-a robot?" he repeated. His mind raced to find something to say, but thankfully Abbey interjected.

"The government is trying to say it was a terrorist attack or something right now. Not that many people believe them though. You wouldn't believe how many people are trying to move out of Roseville!"

"Terrorist attack? Wait," Michael suddenly slipped between the two and walked closer to Lucy. "Are you okay, Lucy?"

"I'm fine, Michael. My mom and brother were scared, but we were ignored by that…thing for the most part," she replied. She seemed shaken, obviously frightened from seeing the otherworldly machine.

He looked at her awkwardly for a few seconds, trying to help her without giving the wrong signals. Eventually, he placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. She smiled back at him, before the bell suddenly rang.

"I'll see you later, Lucy."

"See ya, Mike," she replied, brushing past him. He watched her walk off, seeing Abbey and Daisy waving goodbye, before suddenly be bumped into by Paulo.

"Sorry," he mumbled, though the sarcasm was easy to hear. David looked at his best friend, before looking at Michael.

"Paulo's on his period right now," he joked, cracking a smile on the cat's face as David ran off.

_You surround yourself with odd individuals, Michael._

The Korat ignored LEGACY and began walking to class. Part of his was worried about his future. About what Hotok said before his death. Another part of him was worried about the past. Was Lucy going to be okay? Despite how he treated her sometimes, he did have an important friendship with her. A friendship he hoped to preserve. Yet another part of him was simply happy. He was a superhero, something every man and woman dream of becoming at some point in their life.

He didn't know what was in the future, or what would come from the past. He did know this though. His life was changed forever.

_Does everyone in your species inner monologue like this?_

_Sigh._

**END**

I would like to tell everyone this is a test chapter. I have no plans to update it more. I'm pretty busy right now, so only if I get a good response will I resume work on this, and if I do, it will take time to set it up.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I don't own any of the characters except for Hotok and LEGACY. Have a nice day and goodnight.

Editor: Ninja  
Source Material: Bittersweet Candybowl  
Inspiration: Iron Man, Blue Beetle, and Spider-man.


	2. The Silver Sentinel Strikes!

**The Silver Sentinel Strikes!**

"_**Michael, I'm sorry. There's…someone else!" Sandy cried.**_

"_**W-what!" Gasped the grey cat as he saw a familiar figure jump to hug Sandy.**_

"_**HAHAHA! Suck it, jerkface!" Lucy laughed, before running off with her new girlfriend, off to get married.**_

"_**NOOOOOO!"**_

"_**At least you still have me, Mike," Carson smiled, hugging him and rubbing his cheek against Michael's.**_

"…_**AHHHHHHH!"**_

"AH!" Michael screamed as his math teacher slammed his ruler on his desk. The Korat looked up to see the angry, old dog, glaring at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Michael. Why don't you be so kind as to answer the problem on the board, hmmm?"

"Um…I….Uh…" The boy's mind raced to find a solution to the mix of numbers and letters on the board. LEGACY felt his host's frustration and decided to help the Korat.

"The answer is (5,-2)."

"Yes…Yes, it is," the teacher sighed, walking back to his desk.

_What did you do? _Michael thought.

_I took control of your jaw and tongue so that I could answer the question for you._

_You can do that?_

_My circuitry has melded with your flesh so perfectly, I can control your body whenever I see fit….You are afraid of this fact. You fear I will abuse it. If it will calm you down, I will have you create a password that will lock and unlock my automatic, non-combat motor controls._

_That would be nice, and please don't read my mind. It's creepy!_

_Acknowledged. Default password for Automatic Non-Combat Motor Controls is 295475896438975790643-8867589-0._

…_How about we just make that twenty-nine?_

_Accepted._

The school day eventually ended and Michael walked to the exit. As he walked, he noticed that Lucy wasn't there to walk with him. No surprise there, really. The two had stopped walking together ever since the three words were spoken. The only other time they saw each other was during lunch, and that was plagued by a powerful, awkward, silence.

_Michael, I have scanned the general area of our location and have found a field filled with a large quantity of damaged items and wastes._

_You mean a junkyard? _Mike thought, walking home.

_Correct. I wish to visit it._

_Why?_

_Training._

_

* * *

_

_Hold them within the air for a few more minutes, Michael._

"Are…you sure no one…is going to see us?" the Korat groaned as he used his new powers to hold three wrecked cars in the air. "Ah…This hurts!"

_I am the scanning the area every 2.45 seconds for biological life forms. Other than simple vermin and insects, there is no life. As for the pain, your mind is weaker compared to that of an Ancient One. These exercises will help you strengthen it._

Michael sighed as he tried to ignore the headache and keep the car wrecks in the air as best he could. As he tried to, his mind slowly began to wander, causing the cars to hit the ground with a loud thud. He fell on his back, panting as he looked around.

Large piles of metal hid him and his actions, but he did find the sand to be a comforting bed for him. As he panted and rubbed his temples, LEGACY looked through his mind once more.

_Why does your race's young want to commit suicide, Michael?_

"…What?"

_Halloween: A holiday in which the children of this planet go from home to home, collecting small pieces of sugar which will damage their teeth and are unhealthy for them. Despite this fact, the children eat them vigorously, bringing their life closer to an end._

"…You were looking through my head again, weren't you?"

_Yes. _

Michael sighed and stood back up, thinking, _I told you not to do that!_

_I apologize. Now enlighten me about Halloween._

"…Let's head home for now. I'll tell you about it on the way home."

As our heroes walked home, Michael explained to his robot companion the idea of Halloween. He walked down the sidewalk, backpack already dropped off at his home. He explained the holiday to his new friend, as three police cars drove by, sirens blaring.

"…"

_Michael?_

"I have power that no one else on my planet does. I can do what no one else can. Shouldn't I use it for more than just fighting aliens?" he thought aloud, before suddenly running to a nearby alley.

_No. You should not. Organisms of off world nature are meant to be combated by us. Natural events or mistakes that originate from your own race are meant for the local law enforcement and/or the natural direction of events._

"I just became a part of the local law enforcement. Activate the combat armor…thing!" Michael commanded, standing in the alley.

_Combat mode has been i-_

"Wait. Before you activate it, can you make it not come out of my mouth? It-"

_Caused you to experience pain? Acknowledged. Combat mode has been initiated. Control is yours._

This time, Michael felt the silver liquid secrete from his pores. It was much less painful thankfully, and he was soon encased in the liquid, which soon hardened into a suit of armor over the Korat. He moved his fingers around in the suit and gazed at his hand through the visor before flying into the air, surprising himself with the velocity.

"Whoa. Okay. Let's go help the police out, LEGACY. Ready?"

_Systems are at optimum. We are prepared to engage any native threat. _

Michael nodded, before taking a deep breath and flying off after the police cars.

* * *

"This is the police. Release the hostages or we will use lethal force!" the police chief of Roseville announced into his megaphone.

"Interesting statement. Here's our response, chiefie!" a male cat laughed, throwing a Molotov cocktail out of his apartment window. The bottle hit the ground and created a small fire near the chief, making the older cat flinch.

"Someone put that fire out!" he ordered.

_What can you tell me, LEGACY? _Michael wondered as he sat on top of a neighboring apartment.

_My scans are finished. There are only eight sentient life signs. I have tapped into the police radio for more information and have discovered it is a hostage situation. Three young women are being held against their will within the top floor of the apartment complex. Recommend caution._

"Right…Here goes," the silver hero whispered, before flying off to the building. Below him, many of the officers gasped and pointed to the sky, seeing the shining figure fly to the apartment.

"What the hell…?" the criminal who threw the cocktail whispered, before his eyes widened and he ran from the window. With a loud crash, the brick wall was torn down, revealing Michael.

_Caution: the trait of being cautious; being attentive to possible danger, _LEGACY explained as Michael rubbed his head.

_I know what caution means! I just had a bit of a problem flying._

_A bit of a problem does not usually equate into crashing through a stone wall and nearly killing someone._

Michael saw what LEGACY was referring to, seeing the orange, Persian cat on the ground. The cat had long orange fur going down his head, and wore a red hoodie and matching track pants, which had a wet stain, showing just how much fear the pyromaniac had just suffered.

"Um…You're under arrest!" Michael declared.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, running on all fours to the door, quickly escaping through it.

_I would recommend following. I would also recommend avoiding that urine puddle he left._

"Ew!"

"What the hell was that?" another criminal asked as he saw the pyromaniac running to him, screaming. "Whoa, whoa. Brando, what's wrong?"

This one was a dog, who was much more muscular than his scrawny friend. The Pug dog had black fur and did not have a shirt, letting him show off his six-pack well. He wore ripped and worn down jeans and had a lead pipe in his arms.

"T-that alien thing from the news! I-it just broke through the freaking wall!" the cat screamed. "We got to get out of here, Rick!"

"What are you talking about?"

Rick soon got his answer when the door Brando had run through suddenly went flying into the wall and Michael walked through the empty hole.

_Michael, do you realize that there was an opening mechanism on that wooden object?_

_Sorry! Still trying to get a hold of these powers…_

"Sweet Christmas," the Pug whispered, before shaking his head and holding the pipe in his hand tighter. He slowly walked up to Michael, trying to be brave. "Get back, you freak! Before I break that armor like a tin caAHHHH!" Rick was suddenly launched back, sending him flying to the end of the apartment and hitting the wall.

"Whoa! What the hell was that!" the leader of the gang of criminals screamed, as he, a Dalmatian, and two Siamese cats ran into the hallway.

"AHHHH!" Brando screamed, running away from the silver hero, only to be caught and held upside down by Michael's telekinetic grip. "Oh god, please don't kill me!" he pleaded, before being flung forward, crashing into the Dalmatian. The twin girls gasped at the sight, but were quickly grabbed by an invisible force and slammed into each other.

With all five of the crooks knocked out, our Korat superhero walked into the same room the three had exited, finding three young girls bound, blindfolded, and gagged.

"It's okay, I'm here to save you," he explained, running over to one and untying her as quickly as he could.

* * *

"We heard some noises coming outside, and then a voice saying that he was here to save us! That's when he untied me and I saw him! He was somekind of knight, in shining armor!" the female dog explained to the news reporter, swooning at the thought of her savior.

"You heard it here folks! This armored figure, whether he is man or machine, has already saved the lives many! First last night, when a WMD attacked a suburban neighborhood and now, saving the lives of three young women from what could have been death! Many people have gone to calling this mysterious figure, the **Silver Sentinel**, but is he truly here to help? If so, where did he come from? Who is he? And are there more like him? And if he isn't here to help, then how will we stop him? This is Karen Kowler, Channel 10 News. Back to you, Jim."

"The Silver Sentinel?" Michael repeated, sitting in his living room, homework on his lap. "I like the sounds of that…" The Korat smiled as he continued with his homework, dreaming about the future he was building for himself. _Things are looking up._

_Indeed. Save for the fact that your relationship with Lucy is still damaged, you are still miles away from your female companion, Sandy, Paulo still despises your existence, and the Soulless may know about us and could be on their way to eliminate you and dismantle myself. But yes. Save for those facts, your life seems to be very enjoyable._

"…Thanks, LEGACY. I really needed that."

* * *

"Vjak! Vjak!" The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as a young Soulless warrior quickly bowed down to his superior and looked up at him. "We have just received data from the drones we sent after the Old Ones Scientist!"

"And?"

The young messenger motioned for a screen to appear from the ceiling and it showed a picture of the Silver Sentinel, aka Michael and LEGACY. "The LEGACY has connected itself to a young native of an alien world. This organism hails from the planet known as, Earth. The Old Ones, to our knowledge, were studying the primitive race before the war."

"How far is this planet?"

"In another galaxy, my lord, but if we use the Wave Motion Blaster, we can open a wormhole to it and reach it within a few days."

"I am sensing a problem. What aren't you telling me?"

"The Old One, before escaping, set the Wave Motion Blaster to overload. The extra power allowed him to reach the planet in minutes, instead of days. The overload also caused it to explode, meaning we'll need a few days to repair it. Any other form of travel would take more than a week, at least."

Vjak nodded his head at the statement, before bringing up a new point. "I see. Very well, begin the repairs. Until then, send a batch of organic drones to the planet. How long would it take for a battalion of them to get to this planet?"

"Two weeks, at the most, my lord."

"Then get to work. I want to see just how much this life form is capable of fighting…"

**END**

This chapter was originally meant to be longer, and include the Halloween arc, but I decided to change that. And no, this is not filler. Far from it, those criminals are going to be playing a big part to the story, you'll see. I apologize for all mistakes.

Here's hoping I update soon, I guess. Bye.

Special Thanks To: Ninja, Taeshi, and gameking218.


	3. All Hell's Eve

**All Hell's Eve**

High above the earth, a small meteor fell to the planet. It broke through the atmosphere and hit the planet, creating a small crater within a forest. When the hot rock laid it the crater, it began to twitch and shake, before cracking like an egg. Yellow ooze trickled out of the rock, before growing in size.

* * *

"Goodbye, mom!" Michael yelled as he walked out of his home. It was Halloween night and our young hero was dressed up as Cthulu, the H.P. Lovecraft character. He walked out of his house, mask on his head as he and LEGACY walked down the sidewalk.

_Enlighten me, Michael, why are you dressed as a cephalopod?_

_I'm not an octopus, LEGACY, I told you._

_I simply wanted to make sure. I am happy to hear you are smart enough to know that the average octopus does not have wings on its back._

_I never realized an alien computer could make jokes and sarcastic statements like you._

_I do not make 'jokes or sarcastic statements,' only my own observations and thoughts. Nothing more._

_Right, _Michael thought as he walked down the sidewalk.

He soon reached Lucy's house and smiled as he planned on giving a certain green lizard a fright. He reached for the door, before hearing LEGACY's voice.

_Soulless presence has been detected. We need to go, Michael._

_What? Are you sure? _The Korat thought. _More aliens? _He thought in fear, forgetting that LEGACY could hear his thoughts. The door was suddenly opened by Yashy, who let out a scream of fright from seeing him.

"Yashy, sorry, I have to go."

"Michael? Where are you going?" Lucy inquired, hearing his voice and walking to the doorway.

"Um…I….forgot something at home! I forgot...my jacket! Just in case it gets cold," he lied, stepping back with each other word. "I gotta go get it, you go meet up with the others, and I'll catch up!"

"Um…Okay."

"…Mom, is it me, or is Flea acting really weird? Like, weirder than usual?"

"…"

Michael quickly ran off back home, but as he ran, LEGACY spoke. _Running all the way home is unneeded. Simply discard the costume into that nearby tree. We will retrieve it after investigation._

The Korat saw the tall, green tree the robot referred to and nodded his head. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching, before quickly climbing the tree. After discarding and hanging the costume onto a branch, he turned into his alter ego and flew off.

_Combat mode has been initiated._

_

* * *

_

_There. Fly down._

The Silver Sentinel flew down to the ground and landed in a small crater. The crater was in a secluded part of the forest outside of Roseville, hidden by tall trees and bushes. He examined the basketball sized rock, which was in two broken pieces, with a smooth purple inside.

"What is this thing?" Michael asked, reaching down to touch the rock.

_Analyzing…It's a Soulless transport unit._

"Transport? What could fit through something like this? It's so small."

_Bioorganic drones. Made up of a synthetic material, it is capable of reproducing asexually at a rapid rate. They most likely came here to find and capture us. If this theory is correct, they will be going to the same area where we encountered the mechanical drones._

"Same area? But that means…LUCY!" Michael gasped, quickly flying off back to Roseville.

_They will most likely try to attract attention to themselves by going into populated areas. Stealth is not their primary ability. They are mostly designed for battle. It is odd that I was not able to detect their presences. May be new models, made out of different material than the material used during the war. Recommend caution._

"Right…"

_Caution: the trait of being cautious; attentive to possible d-_

"I know!"

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAHH!"

The sound of laughter followed the screams as Jasmine helped her boyfriend, Paulo, up. The two continued to giggle as they saw the children away in fright.

"You two are taking way too much joy in this," Sue commented.

"Oh come on, Sue, we're just having fun," Paulo laughed, standing beside Jasmine. As the two began to calm down, they noticed the others were staring at them with their moves agape. "What?" He then felt a drip of water land on his furry head and he touched the spot it hit. "Is it raining?"

"P-Paulo," Jasmine whispered, tugging on the boy's sleeve as she looked up.

"Huh?" The Somali followed Jasmine's gaze and was stunned as he saw the drooling mouth of the monster behind him.

The beast towered over the group, easily eight feet tall. The monster was humanoid, with long skinny legs and arms. It was made up of a yellow and black material, with most of it being yellow with black jagged streaks going down its body. It had three clawed hands and toes, with small spikes on its knuckles, knees, back, shoulders, and elbows. The beast had very small, white dots on its head that clashed with the black and yellow, these acted as its eyes as it looked down at the two teenagers, before letting out a loud, high pitched screech.

"AHHH!" the two screamed, running over to the group and hiding behind others.

"Wow! What a great costume!" David smiled, peaking out of his ghost costume. The creature stepped closer to the ground; causing most of them to move back in fear save for David.

"David, I-I don't think that's a costume…" Paulo whispered.

"What are you talking about?" the dog asked, as the monster let out another roar, covering David's costume in its spit. "OH! That's what you're talking about...AHHH!" he screamed, throwing his sheet over the monster's head and running off. Many other people saw the monster and had the same reaction, running away in fear.

As the group ran, Lucy found herself tripping on her dress and falling on the ground, right on top of Yashy.

"Lucy!" Paulo screamed, letting go of Jasmine's hand to get to the white cat.

The monster neared the two girls as they stood up; raising one of its arms is preparation to strike them down. Its clawed hand shot down, but missed the two as they were rescued by a familiar hero.

"Are you okay?" a voice inquired. Lucy opened her eyes to find that they were in the arms of the metallic superhero, the Silver Sentinel, with Yashy sitting on her stomach.

"It's him! Mom, it's him! Can I have your autograph, Silver Sentinel?" the lizard begged, quickly pulling out a notepad and pen.

The Silver Sentinel dropped off the two girls back with Paulo and the others, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder after doing so. "Are you okay, Lu-lady?" he asked, and she gave a small nod. "Good…That's good. Um…I have to go stop the evil monster now. You kids better out of here!" he ordered, before looking down at Yashy, who was glaring at him. "Right," he sighed, quickly signing her notepad, before flying off to the bioorganic droid.

_Are you okay, Michael? _LEGACY wondered.

_Fine. It's just weird thinking that Lucy and the others didn't recognize me,_ Michael replied, before seeing the drone roaring at him. "Let's go," he growled, flying right into the monster. He plowed into it, knocking it to the ground.

It leapt back up and roared, grabbing a nearby car and throwing it at the hero. The Silver Sentinel caught the car and used his telekinesis to throw it back at the alien monster. The drone's right hand suddenly turned into a large battle axe and sliced the car in half, before shooting small spikes out of its other claw. The Sentinel dodged the spikes, but was caught by the drone's long, sticky tongue, which wrapped around his leg and pulled him into its gaping mouth.

"Let. Me. OUT!" Roared the superhero, as the creature's chest began to expand and inflate like a balloon, before soon popping. Yellow and black pieces of slime flew onto the ground and onto a few unfortunate cats and dogs, but thankfully they were not hurt by the remains. "That was easy."

_That was one. Bioorganic drones usually appear in packs. If there is one, there will be more._

"Where?" Michael sighed.

_Unknown. These are more advance models. They could be right behind you, for all I know._

"…I wonder…." The Silver Sentinel peeked behind his shoulder and saw more than a dozen more organic drones, all drooling and growling. "That figures," he sighed, turning around and taking a fighting stance. "At least it can't get any worse."

Suddenly all of the drones began to jump onto one another, creating a large pile. They then all melted down and reformed into a single, larger entity.

"...Why did I say that?" Mike sighed, slapping his forehead. Suddenly, he was smacked aside and went flying into a tree, breaking it down. "Guh…" He looked up and to his horror he found the unified creature was much bigger and intimidating than the already horrifying drone.

The monster was nearly four stories tall. It has six, long tendrils sticking out of its body, acting as arms, and four long legs, each ending in three clawed toes. It was a mangle of yellow and black blobs, with disturbing red eyes. Its mouth was a drooling mess, and its forked tongue licked its razor sharp teeth was it ran at our hero.

"Don't worry, Silver Sentinel! At least it can't get any worse!" David declared, as the ends of each tendril turned into a giant battle axe or sharpened head.

"Damn it, David," the hero groaned, slapping his armed forehead.

The forty foot monster roared and tried to stab the Silver Sentinel, but he flew out of the way, dodging the weapons as he led it to a less crowded area. He stopped though as he heard a cry for help, followed by LEGACY's monotone voice.

_Female organism's life being threatened._

"I see her!" he yelled, quickly flying down to pick up a schoolgirl from being crushed by the monster's foot. Fortunately he was able to pick her up and fly over the monster's head, sending him back on track to a less populated area. "Don't worry, miss, I've got-Carson?"

"AHHH! Please! I don't wanna die!" the crossdresser screamed, wrapping his arms around his head.

_Odd. I am detecting an X chromosome, yet this creature is wearing female attributed clothing. Searching host's memory banks. _

_I thought I told you not to do that!_

_Search complete. Name: Carson. Age: Sixteen. Significant Information: Homosexual. You have considered sexual intercourse with this organism, despite both of you being male._

_LEGACY! _The blushing Michael mentally screamed as they dropped Carson off on a parked bus, out of the way of the monster's feet.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Carson cried, kissing all over the Silver Sentinel's helmet.

"Ack! Get off! GET OFF! I said, get off!" After fighting Carson off, the armored hero flew off, with the giant alien in hot pursuit. "Gross," he shuddered, seeing purple kiss marks all over his visor. He quickly spun around, but flew in reverse while he faced down the alien monster.

By now the hero and abomination were reaching the city limits. The silver superhero fired a series of telekinetic blasts at the monster, but the creature's skin just rippled before returning to normal.

_Its body is composed of a malleable material. I will begin searching for a method to destroy it. Analyzing. Calculating. Complete. A large dosage of electricity should be able to stun the creature enough so that its body will not return to its natural form._

…_So electrocute it?_

_Yes._

"Right. How do I do that?" Mike wondered, dodging a sharp tendril, but getting smacked back down to the ground with the blunt side of the axe. "Guh…" Before he could even stand back the foot of the yellow and black monster stomped on him, crushing him under its size and weight. The superhero quickly tore right through it though and stood on the clawed foot, seeing the hole he made quickly fixing itself. Suddenly tendrils shot out of the foot and grabbed his legs and reached for his arms, trying to bind him.

"TK Sword," he declared, creating the invisible, telekinetic weapon in his hand and slicing through the tendrils, freeing himself from the beast. More tendrils followed him as he soared into the air, but they were quickly sliced down by his sword.

_Michael, behind you._

Waving his sword around madly, the young Korat peeked behind him and saw a series of power lines. "Got it!" he yelled, flying away from the monster. "Hey, gruesome! Down here!" he yelled. The monster roared and its combat tentacles reached down to strike at him.

The power lines suddenly snapped due to an invisible force and struck back at the monster, connecting themselves to its tendrils, sending megawatts surging through its body, electrocuting it. With the creatures howling in pain, Michael soared up to its head and swung the TK Sword, stretching out so it could do more damage.

The top of the monster's head was sliced off, followed by another slice right through its eyes, then another, chopping off its lower jaw. Yellow and black slime squirted out as the Silver Sentinel kept up the attack, slicing away at the yellow and black abomination. The series of cuts combined with the volts of electricity caused the monster to screech in pain before it began to melt, shrinking in size.

It was soon reduced to a small, puddle of yellow and black goop, which bubbled a bit, before another screech was heard, and it began to dissolve. The same thing was happened to the slime that had bled from its wounds, leaving the place empty of any evidence of what happened; save for the destruction Michael had caused with the power lines.

"I-I can't believe it. We did it!" The Korat declared, raising his hands to the air. "We're alive!"

_The Soulless no doubt know about our presence. They will send more of their agents down. Stronger ones. This is little reason to celebrate._

Michael slowly brought his arms back down and sighed, rubbing his protected head as he slowly lifted himself into the air, flying back to his neighborhood. "…"

* * *

"Mommy! Over here!" Yashy yelled, beckoning her mother to a broken down tree.

"Yashy, what is it?" the white cat girl asked, walking over to her daughter. The young lizard reached into the broken branches and pulled out a large Cthulu mask, the same one Michael had worn. "Flea…"

The Khao Manee stared at it with shock, taking the rubber mask into her hands as she felt her heart cry out. "Michael…No…No," she cried, feeling hot, salty tears slip out and race down her face.

"Lucy?"

The teenage girl spun around and her eyes widened as she saw her old friend. He was staring at her with curiosity, not understand her painful expression. She dropped the mask to the ground and ran forward, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Mike!"

"Flea!" Yashy cried, running over and hugging her 'father's' leg, joining Lucy.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the teenage boy questioned, before seeing his mask on the ground. "Oh. Lucy…"

"W-what happened? I thought you were dead!"

"Lucy. I…" Michael found himself stuck suddenly. How was he supposed to explain this? "The tree fell on me and my suit got caught on it! I had to get out of it to get out from under the tree," he quickly explained.

She looked at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. He quickly looked away, afraid the truth would be revealed if she looked into his eyes. Thankfully, he soon felt a pain in his shin and jumped back, holding his shin as he leapt up and down.

"We thought you were dead, Flea!" Yashy yelled, glaring at the Korat. "I bet you were hiding under your bed while the Silver Sentinel was fighting that giant monster! What a wimp!" she commented, jumping into her 'mother's' arms.

"Ow! And what were you doing the whole time?" he shouted, rubbing his kicked leg.

"I was lending moral support!" she grinned. "He never would have stopped that thing without my help!"

"I bet," he mumbled, standing on his two legs as the others ran over.

Lucy seemed to still be in thought over the lie he gave when the others ran over, glad to see Michael had survived the monster attack. He saw the look in her eyes, and he gulped. She knew he was lying. He could just tell.

_Illogical. You are most likely just being paranoid, Michael. It is scientifically impossible to deduce what an organism is thinking simply by looking into their eyes._

_

* * *

_

"You called for me, Vjak?"

"General Zivix, you were instrumental in the defeat of the Old Ones. Your leadership skills brought our enemies to their knees. Now, I ask on your services once more."

"I live to serve our race, my lord."

Vjak nodded, before pressing a button on his throne, creating a holographic display of a certain silver superhero and a certain blue and green planet. "The LEGACY Project has bonded to a young Earthling. Find him, separate the two, and bring back the machine."

"Very well. The planet shall know my fury."

"Do not threaten the planet. The Earthlings have done nothing too us and have no part in our war with the Old Ones. Simply retrieve the LEGACY. If you have to, kill its host, but try to keep death tolls to a minimum."

"Sir? If you simply allow me full range of this mission, I can retrieve it in days."

"No. This young, primitive race does not deserve our scorn. Leave it intact. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master…"

"Good. Prepare your ship. Once the Wave Motion Blaster is repaired, you will leave. We are reverse engineering the cannon and installing it into your own ship to bring you back here once your mission is done."

"Yes sir," Zivix nodded, quickly exiting the room. As soon as the door slid shut behind him he let out a whisper. "Idiot. He's not fit to lead us."

**END**

Zivix couldn't' be more obviously evil. In other news, exciting chapter next time! The Silver Sentinel VS his very first supervillain! Huma the Firecat!


	4. Study Buddies

**Study Buddies**

**_"Where am I?" Michael whispered, walking through the strangely brightly colored neighborhood. _****_He suddenly saw a figure outside of a pink house that he recgonized._**

**_"Paulo!" The Korat greeted, running over. "Am I glad to see you! Where are we?"_**

**_"Come on, Lucy, let's go party!" Paulo declared, as Lucy walked out of the house, smiling and wearing a pink dress._**

**_"...What?" Mike whispered._**

**_"Ah-Ah-Ah-YEAH!" Lucy giggled, walking off with the Somali, ignoring Michael._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Come on, Lucy, let's go party!"  
_**

**_"Uuooh! Uuooh!"_**

**_"I'm a barbie world! In the barbie world! Life in plastic! Its fantastic!" The Khao Manee suddenly leaned over to Paulo, smacking his butt with a seductive grin. "You can brush my hair! Undress me everywhere...Imagination! Life is your creation!"_**

**_"Alright!" Paulo laughed._**

**_"WHAT?"_**

**_"Come on, Michael, let's go party," Carson giggled, wrapping his arms around the gray cat's neck._**

**_"AHHHHH!"  
_**

"Michael? Michael?"

"Huh? What?" The Korat awoke to the sound of Abbey's voice. He opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up and saw the rest of the group was looking at him.

"You okay, Michael? You've been sleeping right through lunch for a whole week now," the boy commented.

"Yeah! I'm fine. I've just been out…"

* * *

"Hahaha! This is an easy score!" the man laughed as the bank vault opened up and he and his partner walked in, as the third aimed his gun at the guards and citizens.

"You're right." Suddenly the guard with the gun was thrown into the wall, then into the ceiling and then dropped to the ground, knocking him out. The man's partner then levitated into the air and began to spin around wildly and violently, disorienting him before he was thrown through the glass door. The last man pushed forward right into the wall, slamming him head first into it. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a silver figure. "That was easy."

* * *

"HELP!" the woman screamed, before she was slapped and thrown to the ground.

"Shut up!" one of the men ordered, as he began unzipping his pants. Before he could though, he was pulled into the shadows, screaming in fear.

"W-where'd he go?" the other one asked, before he was pulled up and onto a nearby rooftop. He screamed in fear, before being silenced.

"Oh no. Don't tell me. Not-"

"Boo."

"The Sentinel!" the rapist gasped, quickly reaching for his gun. He aimed it at the floating hero, as he entered the dark alleyway. "B-back off!" he ordered, shooting at him. The bullets flew before slowing down and falling to the ground. "…I surrender!"

"Thank you," the girl whispered, looking up at the Silver Sentinel.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Come on! We got to go before the Silver Sentinel gets here!" The bank robber yelled as he and his cohorts ran out of the bank.

"Say my name and I magically appear," a familiar voice joked. The robbers stopped and slowly looked up, seeing a certain superhero. Their car began to shake, before being crushed and flatten by an invisible force.

"…We give up!" the leader screamed.

* * *

"Studying."

"Oh my god…Michael's been chasing the dragon!" David gasped, pointing at Michael.

"…What?" The others asked.

"He's been eating his spinach! He's been hanging out in the technical dreamscape! He's been riding the waves of the high! He's fallen off the wagon and danced with the sweets of the underworld!" The dog continued, pointing at Michael. "Choose life, Mike. Choose it…" he whispered, staring at him intensely.

"What?"

"I think he's saying Flea's on drugs," Yashy guessed.

"I'm not on drugs, David!" Michael sighed, rubbing his head as the bell rang. The group all stood up and began to leave. As our hero did, Lucy walked up to him and tugged on his scarf. "Huh? Lucy…?" Mike gulped at the awkward situation, not knowing how to react. The two had still refrained from talking much, save for whenever they needed to study their lines together for the play.

"I'm going to your house later so we can work on the play, okay?"

"Sure. Alright," Michael nodded.

"And by work on the play, you mean make out, right?" Yashy giggled, making kissing noises. "Ow!" she yelled as Lucy smacked her head.

The boy nodded and the two silently went their separate ways. As he walked, a monotone voice spoke. _I would advise attempting to repair your relationship with Lucy, Michael. Your shattered friendship with her is a distraction to you. I need your complete focus if you are to assist me in defeating the Soulless._

_Do you really think they're going to come here? An entire fleet of alien ships? Michael thought._

_I am not programmed to completely understand Soulless thought process. They may send they're fleet, a single ship, or more scouts. No matter what they send though, we must be ready to repeal it. We will visit the junkyard today, after school to train, and will leave in time for you to meet Lucy at your home._

Michael simply nodded as he walked to class, thoughts of high school drama and aliens in his mind.

* * *

High above Earth a wormhole opened. Space ripped open like a fabric, allowing a single, large spaceship to escape it before it sewed itself back to normal. The large ship resembled a large, blue orb with many arcs sticking out of it spinning around the orb.

"General Zivix. We have exited the wormhole with no damage. Your orders?" a younger Soulless inquired.

"Are we near the planet?"

"Yes, sir."

Zivix fidgeted a bit in his throne before he made his order. "Tune into their frequencies. I want to learn more about this planet. Acquire any information you can."

The other Soulless nodded, and it did not take long for a large screen to pop out of the ceiling for the general to view. It began to play a female, cat news reporter with a picture of the Silver Sentinel next to her. She began to speak, but none of the aliens could understand her.

"Translate."

"Yes, sir, just wait one moment for me to access the Old Ones' databases on the Earthling's language."

After a few minutes of listening to the strange dialect, the woman was muted and text appeared at the bottom of the screen. It gave a translation to the alien crew and allowed them to understand the situation.

"So…the host calls himself the Silver Sentinel, does he? Strange title. What else do we know?" The alien leader wondered.

"He has become a sort of enforcer of the planet's laws. He has already apprehended dozens of criminals. The planet's opinion of him seems divided, but many are leaning towards him as a sort of vanguard."

"Master Vjak stated quite clearly that we are not to engage the Earthlings. But it will be difficult to retrieve the program without directly harming these 'furries.'" An idea suddenly hit the leader and he would have smiled had he have lips. "You told me that the 'Silver Sentinel' has apprehended many criminals, correct? I'm sure a few of those crooks want revenge on him. Prepare me some bioorganic drones. Do not launch them until I add something special."

* * *

"Ugh. What happened?" Rick, the black Pug, groaned as he stood up and looked around. He found the female Siamese cat twins, Michiko and Akane, Brando, the male Persian cat, and their Dalmatian gang leader, Richard also with him. "Where are we?" he asked, looking up to see a single light on the ceiling illuminating the portion of the room they were laying in. The rest of the room was pitch black.

"What's the big idea? Who put us here?" Rick declared, walking forward. He was stopped though, right at the edge of the light, by a glowing wall that shot up from the ground. A metal screen suddenly popped out the ceiling and hovered down in front of Rick, its glowing letters easily seen past the forcefield.

'Do not fear me. I am merely here to ask you a question. Do you want revenge on the Silver Sentinel?'

"The guy who locked us up. Hell yeah!" Brando grinned.

The text vanished, before it was replaced with a new set of words. 'Step through then, and you will have it.' A portion of the forcefield faded away and a series of lights shot down from the ceiling, creating a path for the five.

"I don't know about this, guys. I mean, where are we? What's going on?" Rick commented, looking around again.

'All your questions will be answered in due time. If you do not want revenge, then we will return you to your prison.'

"Well when you put it that way," Richard mumbled, before looking at Rick. The Pug simply nodded his head, before the five walked out in a single file line. They stopped at the end of the illuminated path and awaited orders as Zivix and his assistant watched the five from another room.

"Now what, sir?" the assistant inquired.

"We only have one lab so we can only pick one to experiment upon. Hmmmm….That one, the second to first will do," Zivix answered, pointing at the Persian cat on the screen.

His assistant nodded and pressed a series of buttons, causing the sign to change its text once more. The sign hovered over so each of the five could see it. 'All of you return to the forcefield. Except you,' it read, stopping in front of Brando.

"What exactly is all of this for?" Akane asked.

"We want answers now," her sister added.

The sign floated over to the two and sparked with electricity, startling them both. 'Return.' The two quickly ran back into their new prison with the boys and the sign led Brando off into the darkness.

"Where are you taking me?" The Persian cat questioned as he was led through a doorway and into a new room. The sign suddenly flew off beyond his reach and the door slammed shut behind him. "Hey! What's going on?" he shouted, before his hands and legs were suddenly caught by mechanical arms. Another one came out of the wall and at the end of it was a large needle, which Brando gasped at the sight. "Let me go! Let me go!" he pleaded, trapped by the cold, metals arms.

The needle pierced through his skin and he cried out in pain as somekind of liquid was forced into his body. The two aliens watched this and made small notes about the sight, before looking at one another.

"I knew keeping my notes after the war would help," Zivix chuckled.

"Sir, may I ask a question? We know much of an Earthling's genetic structure thanks to the Old Ones' notes, but are your nanobots safe for it?"

Zivix looked at his assistant, before looking at Brando. The arms had just released him and the cat had fallen on the ground, twitching in pain. "I knew I forgot something," the general joked as their test subject screamed in pain.

"What's…happening…to me!" he cried, as he felt a hot sweat travel down his body. He screamed in pain as he continued to burn, before his entire body burst into flames. "AHHHH!" As he shook and twisted in pain, he saw glimpses at his own body. To his horror he found his skeleton was still visible through the flames, but to his amazement, Brando found his pain fading away. He slowly picked himself up and looked at himself closer, finding his skeleton completely black and easily seen within the red fire.

'You have power now. Power that the Silver Sentinel does not. We can take you to him now, and you can destroy him. But first, command your fire to die out,' the sign ordered, returning to his side. But Brando did not listen to it, too mesmerized in his own fire.

"Such an idiotic species. I am activating the override and turning the nanobots off myself," Zivix sighed, tapping away the console.

The fire around Brando vanished, returning him to his furry state. "The fire. Where is the fire? I liked the fire! I want the fire back! Bring it back!"

"Hm. It seems the nanobots have affected his mind. Or he was already obsessed with fire and the nanobots simply helped bring it out. Either way, we can use this," the Soulless happily declared, typing in a new batch of text for the sign.

'We can bring back the fire. Just follow us to your mode of transportation,' it ordered, floating backwards, leading the Persian cat on. 'We will bring you to where the Silver Sentinel is. When you find him, make him burn.'

"Burn. I like making things burn. They sound better, look better, and are just so much better burning," the man grinned as he was led into a small saucer shaped ship. Once entering it, it closed the doors and flew out of the hangar doors.

"There. Now wasn't that simple?" Zivix smiled, turning around. "If you need me, I'm going to start working on more nanobots for the other Earthlings, just in case this one fails."

_How does he act so calm about all of this work? _The assistant thought, gulping a bit in fear as he wondered if the general took a little too much pleasure from his experiments.

It didn't take long for the ship to reach Roseville and it hovered above the roof of a suburban home. Brando jumped out of it and landed on the roof of the house, watching the ship fly off before he redirected his attention to the stunned crowd below. He looked at them and they looked back as he felt something inside him change.

Out of nowhere, he was set on fire again and found the people screaming in fear at the sight. "Yes…Yes. YES!" Brando cackled as he held up his hands, blasting a stream of fire out of his palms at a nearby car, blowing it up. "I love it!"

While this was going on, our hero was on his way home from his training site. Training site meaning the junkyard. He saw the large columns of smoke in the distance and quickly ran into an alleyway.

"I never noticed there were so many alleyways that led to dead ends in this city," Mike commented.

_Combat mode has been initiated. _

A silver slime covered his body and he was transformed from mild mannered Michal into the most spectacular and sensational superhero to ever save the city. The Silver Sentinel!

The Korat flew off to the source of the smoke, making a mental note of how close this was to his neighborhood. He saw firemen and police already there, trying to quell the fire and to push the crowd of civilians back.

He landed to the ground and he heard sounds of joy behind him as the police chief, Duncan Davis, walked over.

"We've evacuated most people out of their homes by now, but a couple said there baby is still in their home," the older cat explained, pointing at said house. The Sentinel nodded and was about to fly off, but was stopped by his voice. "There's one more thing. We've heard reports of something starting this fire. A monster made out of fire. I don't know how accurate these claims are, but considering who I'm talking to it may be possible. Just be careful!" Duncan ordered as the Silver Sentinel flew into the house by the window.

_A monster made out of fire? Do you know anything like that, LEGACY?_

_No. I am scanning the area now though, but it is difficult to find anything. The fire is distorting the data._

Michael landed on the floor of the second story of the house and looked around. He could hear a high pitched crying nearby, despite the sound of cracking wood and blistering flames. The Sentinel stared at a door and held up his hand, using his powers to rip the door from its hinges and throw it aside. He ran into the room and found the young dog boy and picked him up from his crib.

"It's okay, little guy."

_Michael, there is an intense heat signature nearby._

"LEGACY, the whole house is on fire, you do notice that, right?"

_I mean, there is an intense heat signature nearby and closing in._

"Wait, what? GUH!" he screamed as the wall to the room was destroyed by a stream of fire. He fell on his back and held the baby protectively in his arms as a horrible abomination jumped into the room.

"Hey there. Remember me?" The charcoal colored skeleton roared, throwing a ball of fire at the hero. The Silver Sentinel quickly created a forcefield between the two and blocked the blast, and countered with a telekinetic blast at the burning skeleton.

"Who are you?" Michael yelled, protecting the baby in his arms.

"First you lock me up, now you don't even both with remembering my name? You really want to tick me off, don't you!" The supervillain fired a torrent of red, hot fire at our hero, sending him and the baby flying out of the house, right through the wall.

He landed with a thud, and slowly stood up, unharmed thanks to another forcefield. He handed the unharmed baby to Duncan and focused his attention on the villain, as he jumped out of the burning house.

"What the heck is that?" The police chief gasped.

"Not sure. Evacuate the neighborhood!" Michael commanded, before flying at the flaming evildoer, tackling him right into the air.

_Michael, the suit's temperature cannot take this level of heat. Prolong contact will cause extensive damage to it and you._

_I needed to get him away from the people! _Michael argued as he blasted the burning skeleton and trapped him with a telekinetic bubble, high above the ground.

"You think this can hold me?" He screamed; placing his hands on the invisible walls of the orb shaped prison. Suddenly his flames grew stronger and bigger, bashing against the walls of the bubble, already causing bits and pieces of it to break.

"Stop! You're going to fall!" Sentinel warned as the bubble was torn apart.

"Fall? You wished!" As the bubble was finally shattered the Persian cat let out another roar, and skeletal wings ripped out of his back. The wings were quickly consumed in flames, and he easily flew through the sky, circling the Silver Sentinel. "Since you've decided to be rude to me, you can just call me: Huma the Firebird!"

"…? But you're a cat."

"SHUT UP! I'm a bird, darn it!" Huma screamed, blasting Mike with a wave of fire. The silver hero defended himself from the blast and returned fire with a telekinetic blast. The two continued to trade blasts, dodging and blocking the other's attacks between them. As they did, LEGACY spoke up.

_Michael, you have a phone call._

"What? How do you know? I left my phone in my backpack," the Korat wondered, dodging a stream of fire, before being tackled by the flying cat.

_I downloaded all of the information in your cell phone a few days ago. I have all the phone numbers, records, minutes, and etc. within my databanks. I have also tuned some of my other instruments to duplicate the ability to receive and give calls._

"Great!" Michael groaned as Huma screamed in front of his visor, before the two fell onto a metal car. The car now had a large dent on it, with our hero groaning in pain on it. Huma stood over floated over him and aimed his bony hands at him, setting another torrent of fire down at our hero, consuming the superhero and automobile in flames.

A powerful explosion took place and Huma exited it, comically dusting himself off as he exited the fire. "And here I was hoping for more of a challenge from a superhero. Oh well!" he sighed, before looking around at the horrified people. "Gross. None of you are on fire. Things look so much better when they're on fire," he commented, pulling back his hand and creating a ball of fire in it. He was just about to throw it when his body was caught in a very tight grip and he was suddenly sent flying into a random direction. "AHHHH!"

Michael panted as he walked out of the fire; a hot sweat was going down his skin as he flew after the supervillain, his armor undamaged.

_Michael, the phone call._

_I just got caught in an explosion! Can you try to be more concerned?_

_I am monitoring your vitals. You are fine. Now what about the call? _LEGACY asked, his voice showing no real emotions, other than a slight annoyance perhaps.

"Oh, just put it through," the teenage boy sighed.

"About time. I'm on my way, Mike," Lucy's voice stated from within the helmet.

"Huh? OH! Um…Now's not a good time, Lucy. I'm out of the house!" Michael responded, dodging a wave of fire from Huma, before slamming his fist into his skull, stunning him.

"Fine, I can wait."

"No! Um…I don't want to take time out of schedule! Go home!" he ordered, slamming his foot into Huma, again aimed at his skull.

"Look, jerkface, I don't care how much you hate me right now! We're helping Sue with her play no matter how much you don't want to see me!" Lucy shouted.

"Its…not…that….I swear!" Mike groaned as Huma wrapped his skeletal fingers around his neck, choking him. He aimed both of his fists under the cat's head and fired, blasting him back and sending him spinning.

"What is all that noise? Where are you?"

"I'm…uh…jogging! That's just the cars driving by! Don't worry about it!" He demanded, before dodging a fireball and shooting a psychic wave at Huma, grabbing him by the leg and sending him flying. "Look, I'll call you back!" Michael growled, flying after Huma and punching him in the ribs.

"You're burning me up, hero!" The Firecat held his hands together and created an intense, radiant light, blinding our armored main character. "That's a dead man's move!" Michael created a protective forcefield over him, which was a smart move as he was hit with a powerful flood of fire. The torrent of flames sent him flying, shattering his shield and leaving him to burn.

By the time he regained his senses, Michael was laying on a shattered road, injured but alive. Pieces of the armor were damaged, but LEGACY was quickly fixing them by having a silver liquid travel over the broken pieces. His armor was smoking and he swore he felt a portion of his fur was burned to a crisp. He slowly got up from the crater he had made and groaned, rubbing his ribs.

"Please tell me you have an idea, LEGACY," he groaned, looking around.

_I do. There is a large body of water just outside the city. If we can submerge Huma in it, his powers will most likely weaken. _

Michael nodded his head, but was surprised to see a certain white cat staring at him in shock. Of all the places he could have crashed, it had to be between his house and Lucy's. The Khao Manee coughed a bit and waved away some dust that had flown up from his crash and looked at him.

"Um…Look out!" He yelled, flying forward and grabbing her, saving her from a beam of fire.

"Hey! I was trying to help her! She's not on fire!" Huma laughed, giving chase after our hero and damsel.

"Hang on!" Michael commanded, flying through the air, Lucy in his arms. The white cat wrapped her arms around her neck and placed her face against his cold, metal chest as they flew, obviously afraid.

The Korat found himself blushing a bit as he felt her rub against him, but focused on the fight. _Darn it, Lucy…_

_Your sexual partner comes second, Michael. Focus on the fight, _LEGACY commanded.

"What is that thing!" Lucy screamed, glancing at the burning skeleton.

"He calls himself Huma the Firebird," the masked hero answered.

"But he's a cat."

"I'm a BIRD, DAMN IT!" Huma roared, suddenly flying down from above them, engulfed in a ball of flames. Michael barely had time to create a shield for the two cats when it hit. They were sent flying down, crashing, conveniently enough, into the lake LEGACY had talked about.

Lucy tried to scream but found her voice was gone. The telekinetic orb kept the water out, but it seemed ready to break at any second. The water mocked her, laughing as it began to leak into the bubble, filling it.

"No…Please, save me," she pleaded, hugging the Silver Sentinel tightly before she fainted, the water already touching her knees.

Just as she blacked out, Michael regained his senses and the bubble became air tight, cutting off the water. He looked down to see the fainted girl and then looked up, seeing Huma hovering over the lake. "Now I'm mad…" He shot out of the body of water and slammed his knee into the villain's chin, sending him spiraling. He then flew over to the shore and gently laid Lucy onto the grassy earth.

"You're dead, Sentinel! You and that girl! You, that girl, and everyone else I want dead!" Huma giggled, shooting down arcs made of fire at the Korat. The Silver Sentinel blocked them though and soared at the skeleton, slamming his fist right into his cheek. He followed with an uppercut and then a kick to the side of his ribs, all of which were strengthen thanks to his telekinesis. He grabbed the skeletal abomination by his right arm, ignoring the hot, searing pain he experienced, and spun in the air, throwing Huma into the lake.

Steam shot into the sky as Michael flew back over to Lucy, making sure she was okay. "Lucy? Can you hear me?" he asked, gently shaking her.

"Don't you ignore me, hero!" Huma roared as he stuck his head out of the surface of the lake, walking out of it. The water had taken away his flames, and left a disturbing sight. His black, winged skeleton walked out of the water and hissed with steam. "I'm gonna….gonna….gonna make you burn! That's what I'll do," he panted, falling to his knees. His organs suddenly leaked out of his frame, filling him. His muscles quickly covered them, followed by his normal skin and orange fur. "The fire! W-where did it go? What did you do to it!" Brando roared, glaring at the Silver Sentinel. "Bring it back! I need it! I WANT IT BACK! I-"

Brando was suddenly pulled closer by a telekinetic hold and was met with a powerful punch to his face. He fell to the ground, teeth missing and blood pouring out of his nose; unconscious, but alive.

* * *

"H-huh?" Lucy awoke to find herself in the warm arms of the Silver Sentinel, with the unconscious Brando floating behind them. They were flying above the city, on their way back to Lucy's home.

"Good. You're awake. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay," the Sentinel promised, as he began to descend.

"My house is there…" she mumbled, pointing at the home.

"Huh? Oh! Right, right!" The Korat nodded, landing on the front lawn of the house. _I can't believe I almost did that! If I had dropped her off on her house, she would have been suspicious…Wait, LEGACY, why didn't you warn me about that?_

…

_LEGACY?_

_We will talk once you have dropped off your female companion._

Michael silently sighed, before nodding his head. He gently dropped Lucy on to her feet, holding one of her hands to help support her. "Are you okay, miss?" Lucy nodded in response, looking at the ground. It was obvious nearly getting killed by a burning skeleton and facing her greatest fear had left her very shaken. "Good. That's…um…Good. You should go inside now. Get some rest, miss." Again, Lucy simply nodded in response. As the silver superhero floated into the air he heard her voice though.

"Thank you."

"...No problem, miss," he replied, before flying off with the unconscious pyromaniac.

_Your hormonal levels-_

_Don't. Even. Start._

_Very well. There is something you must know. There are nanobots within the Earthlings body. They allow him to manipulate and produce fire, as well as allowing him to fly and create his skeletal appearance._

_Were they made by the Soulless?_

_Wise Ones made them. The Soulless are brutes, thieves, and barely sentient. All the technology they have is made by their want of destruction or by robbing more advance races of their technology with their brute strength. Keep that in mind, Michael, and never forget it._

Michael couldn't help but think he had hit a nerve on the machine, and simply nodded his head as he flew.

_Good. The nanobots are mentally controlled, meaning once he awakens he will be a threat once more._

_Can you remove them?_

_Not without days of research and proper equipment. But there is a 'silver lining' as your species says. I can force them to deactivate._

_Great. Problem solved then, right?_

_No. The nanobots will mostly likely find a way to reactivate themselves. I just do not know when._

Michael sighed and saw a nearby police car driving down the street. "Hey!" He yelled, waving at them. He flew down as the car stopped and dropped Brando on the sidewalk. Police Chief Duncan walked out and looked at the two, before speaking.

"Not bad. I take it that's the supervillain?"

The Silver Sentinel nodded and held up a finger. "One second." _Okay, LEGACY, how do we turn them off?_

_Place your hand on his shoulder and I will do the rest, Michael, _LEGACY's robotic voice responded. Michael did as he was ordered and crouched down, before placing a hand on the Persian cat's shoulder. The Korat saw a small spark from his hand and then heard LEGACY's voice. _We are done. _

"Here. Make sure you put him into a fireproof cell, just in case. I've deactivated his powers, but I'm not sure how long."

Duncan nodded and as our hero flew off he exclaimed, "Sentinel! You're helping a lot of people. Don't screw it up by having me find out this is all a facade, got it?"

**END**

Furry: A derogatory nickname the Soulless have given the humans of Earth.

So….first supervillain! How was he, folks? Creepy? Funny? Weird? A hot head? You tell me.

I apologize to Taeshi if I'm giving this story way too many fan characters. I promise to her, and you, dear readers, that this story will ALWAYS focus on Michael. Lucy will also play an important role….as a damsel in distress.

(I get hit by a rock) Kidding!

You'll learn what Zivix did exactly, later. For now, just know this. He plans on turning the Earth's governments against the Silver Sentinel, while creating more metahumans to help capture him. Most villains will be Soulless made. But the Silver Sentinel will soon have to face more than just alien made supervillains.

See ya next time!


	5. Smear Campaign

**Smear Campaign**

"Is the device operational?"

"Yes, my lord. It is ready."

"Then send the drone down and let me have a word with this…president."

* * *

In the dark of the night, a small saucer shot through the air and found its way to the White House. It burned a small hole through a wall and slipped through it and right into the president's bedroom.

The black, floating disk glowed for a second and soon a sound was heard from it. "Hello, Mr. President," it loudly greeted with a monotone, robotic tone.

The black cat rose from bed and gasped when he saw the alien device, as did his wife. "W-who are you? What are you..?"

"I am, what you would call, an extraterrestrial life form. Well, obviously this is a simple machine, but you understand me, correct?" The robot had a choppy speech pattern, but the president could understand it.

"An alien…? W-what do you want?"

"You have heard of the being known as the Silver Sentinel, yes? In Roseville, Virginia?"

"I've…heard reports of him, yes. Why?" By now, the president was holding his wife tightly in his arms, obviously intimidated by the floating saucer.

"He is a fugitive from my planet. He cannot be trusted. He will appear as a benevolent being, but he will soon take control of the public and try to overthrow you. The supervillains he creates are used to cause anarchy, only for him to come and 'save' the day by stopping them."

"Do you have any proof? I-I mean no disrespect, but without any proof I don't think I can-"

"I understand. Observe."

A light suddenly shined out of the disk and onto the end of the bed. It created a hologram of the recent prison break. It showed a group of bioorganic drones slaughtering a group of guards and breaking five of the inmates free. What was noticeable about the drones was the fact that they were silver and black instead of the normal yellow and black.

"And if that is not proof enough, perhaps something more direct?"

The hologram then changed, into the Silver Sentinel watching Brando, who was being held by four metal arms, and with part of the Persian cat's face on fire.

"As you can obviously see, the Silver Sentinel is a liar and threat. You need to arrest him."

"Alright…Fine, but…Am I supposed to say that aliens really are at fault for this? I mean, we've already tried turning this into a terrorist conspiracy and that's barely worked!" The black cat argued.

"I'm sure you could make one more lie. Besides, if you subdue him and allow me to bring him to my ship, I can promise you that I will supply your country with more advance technology. Imagine, Mr. President, how many lives you could save and enemies you can subdue with technology years ahead of what you have now."

The President stared at the machine, before looking at his wife. "Alright. Deal. I'll make some story up and do what I can to have him arrested, but the public opinion is pretty solid with him. People love him."

"You are their leader. Destroy that love," the machine commanded, before flying off. "Goodnight, Mr. President. I'll be watching."

* * *

"The drone has returned, Master Zivix," the alien scientist's assistant declared, seeing a nearby panel light up.

"Very good," the older alien responded as he watched Rick enter the same room Brando had.

"L-look. I don't want to be here! I-I just wanna go home!" The Pug whimpered, before his hands and legs were suddenly caught. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

"How whiny. I do hope the nanobots will change that about him," Zivix commented as a needle was brought down and the struggling dog was injected with a swarm of nanobots.

"Ah! What the heck was that st-st…Ack...I…W-what's happening?" He coughed, seemingly choking on something. The assistant had to avert his sight from the sight as the gruesome transformation took place. Rick's eyes cried black tears and he began to vomit a black slime out of his mouth. He continued to cough and hack, more of the slime falling from his eyes and mouth as a similar sludge began to pour out of his pores. "Please! H-help!"

The arms released him and he fell to the ground, wallowing in his own vomit. The slime reacted to him falling on it and seemed to unite with the slime coming out of his pours, covering his entire body.

The sound of him choking, vomiting, and begging for mercy would stay with the assistant for the rest of his life.

When it was finally over there was no dog within the chamber. Instead, there was a disgusting abomination made of slime, with a pair of green eyes that no longer blinked. It towered above most Earthlings and had three, pudgy fingers at the ends of its hands. It looked at itself and tried to walk, only to find it no longer had legs, instead moving like a snail did, though with his arms he could drag himself at a much faster rate.

The slime monster seemed to tear a portion of itself, under its eyes, open, letting it roar and scream in horror from its newly formed mouth. What was once a Pug named Rick tried to speak, but found its throat was too mangled in this form to do anything other than scream and bellow.

"Can't talk? Then let me do the talking," Zivix chuckled, his voice being roughly translated thanks to his computers. "You can get revenge on the Silver Sentinel now. If you defeat him and bring him to me, I will return you to your Earthling state. What do you say?"

The monster looked at him, before looking back down at its hideous form and nodding.

"Good boy. Follow the lights to your transportation. When you reach Roseville, just cause some destruction. The Sentinel will find you," the alien explained as a series of lights appeared, leading the freak to his saucer. "What a disgusting abomination. Remind me to kill it when we're done here, Fejik."

"Y-yes, Master…"

**END**

Wow…Zivix is a jerk. Poor Rick…HEY! Rick Roll! I should use that joke next chapter.


	6. Mudslinging

**Mudslinging**

"I can't believe this!" Yashy screamed, taking the newspaper out of Michael's hands and then throwing it onto the table she was standing "How can anyone say that about the Silver Sentinel?" Michael silently took the newspaper back in his hands and attempted to concentrate and read it over the lizard's ranting.

**The Sentinel is a Liar: **  
**President Bill Jacobs has officially stated that the Silver Sentinel is a threat to society. 'He is a young, rouge scientist who stole a government weapon. He must be apprehended,' he declared. When asked about the supervillain, Huma, the president had this to say. 'The Silver Sentinel, as he is called, created this supervillain to improve his public opinion. He will create more, and endanger more lives, to gain more influence. Soon, he will use the monsters he creates to threaten anyone who tries to oppose him. I am asking all citizens to not trust this man, and to allow the proper authorities to arrest him.'**

_Your planet's distrust is illogical. The Soulless must have had a hand in this. We should go and have a conference with this man._

_We can't. The newspaper says the president has gone to a secret bunker and will only come out after we've been arrested._

_This is very problematic._

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Daisy inquired, looking at her friend.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mom! The Silver Sentinel saved your life, remember?" Yashy questioned. "You don't think he's evil, right?"

Lucy opened her mouth, but when she saw the look in the small lizard's eyes she shook her head. "No, Yashy, I don't."

"I knew it! We need to clear his name! I'm going to run right up to the president and start protesting!"

The bell soon rang though and the gang began to disperse. As it did, Paulo walked after Lucy. She glanced at him, and her face turned to a scowl as she quickened her walk and left Paulo behind.

"You okay, Paulo?" Jasmine wondered, embracing the Somali.

He looked at her and created a false, happy smile, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you afterschool, Jasmine."

* * *

Later that day, our Korat hero was in his final class of the day. He silently wrote down what the teacher wrote, before a sound was heard within his head.

_Michael, I have picked up something over the police radio._

_You can hear the police radio?_

_Of course I can. It is simple to tune my instruments to their frequencies. _

_Well, what is it? I can't just walk out of class, you know!_

_I would not have notified you if it wasn't an emergency. There are reports of a monster made out of slime attacking the suburban area of Roseville. I would advise investigating._

Mike quickly nodded and raised his hand. "May I go to the bathroom?" The teacher excused him and he sped off, soon reaching the bathroom and suiting up. With a quick scan from LEGACY to ensure the coast was clear, our silver superhero flew off to fight this sludge monster.

* * *

"AHHH!"

"RUN!"

The people ran in fear of the sludge made abomination, which roared and screamed at them. One of its hands suddenly morphed into a hammer, letting him smash an empty car, while the other became a spiked ball, which smacked a nearby tree down.

"Look! It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's the Silver Sentinel!"

The silver superhero landed on the street and looked at slimy monster, which roared at the hero and quickly began attacking him, with its arms.

_That creature has nanobots within it._

_Can't you just deactivate them now?_

_The subject needs to be subdued, so they do not force the nanobots to remain active. They are mental controlled, remember? Shut off higher brain functions and then I will deactivate them._

"Right. Knock him out, turn them off. Easy," the boy sighed as he ducked under the monster's arms and punched it, getting his hand stuck inside of the monster. It raised its hands to smash him, but suddenly it began to inflate. The Silver Sentinel was shooting telekinetic energy straight into it, which resulted in the monster exploding all around him and the suburban area, landing on cars, trees, houses, and the yards of those houses. _LEGACY, did I just…kill it?_

_No. Look down._

Michael did so and found the remains of the monster twitching with life. One of the pieces suddenly leapt up, covering his entire helmet and blinding him. He stepped back in shock and attempted to pull the slime off of him as the other pieces began to close in on him.

"Get. OFF!" The Sentinel roared, unleashing a shockwave from his body, knocking all of the pieces away from him. When he looked around, he saw the pieces were quickly slipping into a sewer drain, escaping with it. "HEY!" He yelled, running over. As he did, the pieces within the sewer drain formed together and an arm shot out of the drain, ending with a rectangular block. It slammed right into the hero's visor, knocking him into a tree and allowing for the final pieces to escape."Ow…"

"Silver Sentinel! Are you okay?" Some of the watching citizens ran over to the injured hero and crowded around him, helping him stand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm-LOOK OUT!" He pushed them all away with a small telekinetic burst as cracks within the earth appeared beneath him. Black slime shot out of it and coiled around his legs. A geyser of slime followed, launching him into the air before consuming him and slamming him into the street.

"Ahhh!" The creature roared, before tossing the hero onto the roof of a nearby car and throwing itself into the air, intending to crush him.

"No, you don't!" The Korat commanded, firing a powerful telekinetic blast, throwing the monster into the air. He quickly rolled off the top of the car and saw the monster land on it, crushing it. He held his hands up and picked up another nearby car and smashed the two together, with the monster in the middle.

_That won't work, Michael. The creature is made out of a malleable material. It will simply reshape itself and-_

LEGACY was interrupted as a black fist shot out between the two cars, punching the Silver Sentinel, breaking his concentration, and causing the cars to drop.

_Do that. I would advise dealing with this as you did before, with the bioorganic drones. Electricity should suffice. _

…_What about fire?_

LEGACY quickly searched through the teenanger's mind and realized his plan. _Interesting idea, Michael. It should have the same effect. Scanning for gas tank._

Michael watched as the supervillain, or 'Sludge' as he had mentally noted, was crawling out from between the two cars and onto the ground. He quickly made the two cars fall on their sides, and onto the escaped slimy mass, trapping it under them momentarily.

"TK Sword!" He yelled, creating his invisible sword. "Stand back!" He commanded the people, before running to the two cars and lifting off into the air. He stabbed them both in quick succession, causing gas to leak out of them both and onto the ground. The Korat gulped as he quickly made a protective shield dome shield around the two cars, before slashing the ground. The 'sword' grinded against the stone street and caused a few sparks to fly, which hit the gas, which started a chain reaction that led to the two cars exploding.

Sludge roared in pain as he felt the fire burned his new form, and he quickly escaped into another sewer drain, his 'tail between his legs,' so to speak. The Silver Sentinel lied on the ground a few feet away from the burning cars, uninjured. His shield had absorbed the blunt of the explosion, protecting him and the other citizens, but by the time he stood up, Sludge was gone.

_Any ideas where he went?_

_Down the sewer drain, but I cannot follow his trail._

Our hero sighed as he realized the villain had escaped for now, before looking around. Many of the people were cheering for the hero, but a voice cut through them.

"You reckless, punk! That was my car you blew up!"An older dog yelled, walking out of the crowd and glaring at the superhero.

"Oh…Uhh…" Michael slowly turned around to look at the two burning cars and held his hand up, covering them both in an airtight bubble, cutting off the fire from the air around it. "Sorry..."

"Sorry? SORRY? You destroyed my car! The president is right! You're a crazy man! Help! Police! Police!" The old man shouted.

"Hey, shut up, old man! The Silver Sentinel just saved your wrinkly old butt!"

"Yeah, cut him some slack!"

_I advise leaving, Michael. Now._

The teenage cat nodded and as soon as the fire was dead, he advised the crowd to return to their homes, before he flew off back to school.

* * *

"Detention?" Michael groaned, looking at the paper.

"You were seriously gone for the whole period?" Paulo asked in disbelief. "What were you doing? Choking your chicken?" The womanizer joked.

"Shut up, Paulo," the gray cat mumbled, as the group walked to the exit of the school.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Daisy smiled, holding Abbey's arm.

"Jasmine and I are hitting the arcade," declared Paulo.

"I'm going to do my Final Fantasy Cat impression!" David grinned.

"I have a test I need to study for, so I guess there's that," Tess shrugged.

"I have to…" Michael stopped as he saw Lucy, who was on her way home ahead of the group. She glanced over her shoulder and made contact with him, before she quickly ran off. "To…Do homework! Right. Yeah."

"You okay, Mikie?" Daisy asked, concerned for her old flame.

"I'm fine, Daisy. Really. I have to get going guys, I'll see you later," he quickly declared, separating from the group and going on his way home. He saw Lucy ahead of him, but before he could think anything about her, LEGACY spoke.

_We have no time for your hormonal driven actions, Michael. We should go and speak with the local law enforcement and see if we are still trusted among them. I noticed despite the president's statement many of Roseville's citizens seem to still trust you. I wish to know if it is the same for the local law enforcement._

Michael watched at Lucy kept walking and sighed. _I thought you said you wanted me to try and repair my relationship with Lucy._

_You should. I would suggest apologizing to her after investigating our possible criminal status._

_I guess you're- _"Wait. Why should I apologize?"

_From what I can see through your memories, you were a crutch for her, something that helped her carry on. Then you broke when you needed her most. Leaving her on the ground, wallowing in her own adolescent angst._

"So what? It's my fault?" Michael mumbled as he walked home.

_No. Lucy did not show you the respect you should have earned from her. If anything, it is both of your faults. I do not fully understand the human emotional spectrum, especially not teenage emotional spectrums, but I do know that you both made mistakes. Lucy never showed you respect and abused you and you snapped and abandoned her at her weakest moment, when she needed you most. I am not saying your actions weren't unreasonable at the time, but looking back, you were rather cruel, so apologizing would be best.  
_

_Why am I even listening to you? You said it yourself you don't understand emotions..._

_If you do not wish to, do not listen to what I say. But I am simply trying to help you and her repair your friendship. I cannot have her distracting you during any coming battles. Not to mention the possible distraction Sandy could create for us._

_Can you please just stop going through my head? And can we please stop talking about my love life?_

_Very well. I have already done so over seventy times. I have copied every detail into my is nothing about your life I do not know about._

Mike let out a frustrated sigh and kept walking to his house. "Lucky me..."_  
_

**END**

I can totally relate with you Mike! I wish the voices in my head would stop.

So Sludge and Sentinel fought it out and LEGACY is trying to be our hero's LOVE GURU. Nice.


	7. Murky Waters

**Murky Waters**

"…Any reason why you're hanging outside my office?" Duncan asked as he looked away from his paperwork and saw the Silver Sentinel hovering outside his window, the sun setting behind him. The police chief opened the window and stepped aside, letting him fly in.

"I take it you've read today's newspaper?"

"I have…"

"And?"

The police chief sighed and walked back to his seat, facing away from the hero. "Officially, I condone your actions and will do everything in my power to bring you to justice. Unofficially, you are free to do as you please. But I'll be watching. You've done good by me so far, Sentinel. I like to think you really are here to help…"

"I am. I promise, you won't regret this," the Silver Sentinel responded, before the door to the office was opened by a young, male cat officer.

_Michael, time to go. Sludge has appeared again._

"Sir, what should we do with-Sir, look out!" The cat pulled out his gun and aimed it behind the chief, his hands shaking as he looked at the Silver Sentinel.

Realizing what he had to do, Duncan spun around and gave a dramatic gasp, before drawing his own pistol. "What the heck are you doing in my office!" He shouted, before pulling the trigger. By the time he and the younger officer did though, the Silver Sentinel was out the window. "...I'm too old for all of this superhero nonsense," the chief sighed, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Our story now shifts to Jasmine and Paulo on their date, madly mashing buttons at the arcade, trying to beat the other at one of the many fighting games.

"Come on…Come on…" Paulo whispered, pressing down rapidly on the blue and red buttons, his other hand moving the joystick around. Jasmine was on the other side, fiercely doing the same, her tongue sticking out in a show of adorable determination.

In the end though, Jasmine jumped with joy as Paulo's fighter screamed in pain, before dying. "Take that!" She yelled, pumping her fist into the air.

"Not bad, Jasmine," the male cat smiled.

"Thanks. What do you want to play now?" The two linked their hands together and walked around the arcade. The carefree moment was put to a halt though as the Silver Sentinel was thrown through the wall, landing in front of them with the remains of the stone wall around him. "AHH!" Jasmine screamed as Sludge entered the arcade, his blood red eyes looking at them before it let out a loud roar.

The cats and dogs quickly began to run out of the arcade as the superhero and villain continued their fight. The slime monster grabbed the Silver Sentinel by his leg and slammed him into the stone wall, cracking it, before he threw him into arcade game, knocking it over.

Outside, Paulo and Jasmine had suddenly stopped as the girl looked behind her. "My purse!"

"I'll get it!" David smiled, jumping out of a nearby bush and smiling at the two.

"You snooping on us again, David?" The Somali cat growled.

"I told you I was doing my Final Fantasy Cat impersonation!" David responded as he ran into the arcade.

"David! Wait!" Jasmine screamed, following after the dog. "It's too dangerous!"

"Jasmine…! Aw man," the cat sighed, following after his girlfriend and best friend. The three teenagers ran into the damaged structure, and saw Sludge being thrown and crashing nearby.

"I got it!" David smiled, picking up a brown purse, before feeling something hit his head. "Ow. Huh? Uh oh," he whispered, as the ceiling cracked and quickly crumbled, falling down on him.

"DAVID!" Jasmine and Paulo gasped. The Lab was saved though, by an unlikely hero. Sludge consumed the brown dog and quickly did the same for the couple, protecting the three of them within its slimy mass as the entire arcade fell apart.

Out of the rubble, the Silver Sentinel rose, untouched thanks to a powerful psychic shield. He saw a black, ball of slime covered in some debris and watched as it shook the broken ceiling off and spat out three teenagers.

"W-we're alive?" Paulo realized, before smiling and hugging Jasmine. "We're alive!"

"Thanks for saving us, Mr. Slime Monster," David grinned. "High five!" He shouted, holding up a paw. Sludge looked at the teenager before gently patting his melted had with the teenager's.

"You…you saved them. Um…Thank you," Michael slowly said, walking closer to the black creature. Sludge looked at him and then looked at the kids before suddenly punching the silver superhero, sending him flying into some nearby power lines, electrocuting him.

"AHHH!" Sludge roared, pushing David to the ground and roaring again, scaring the three teenagers away. He then redirected his attention to the Silver Sentinel, finding the armored hero gone. The supervillain soon found itself crushed as the Sentinel flew down from above him, crushing him under a powerful telekinetic field. He quickly escaped though, by slipping through the cracks in the ground.

_LEGACY, where is he? _Michael thought, quickly flying into the air for his own safety.

_Do not ask me questions you know I cannot understand. I already stated I cannot detect this substance. _

"Look out!" Paulo warned, pointing behind the Korat.

"What?" As soon as he turned around, the hero saw a tidal wave of slime behind him, which fell upon him and slammed him into the ground. "Get off!" He demanded, firing a shockwave of psychic energy, but the monster just took the place and continued to try and crush the superhero. "I said…GET OFF!" Sludge exploded and his pieces scattered everywhere, some of even getting on the few brave fools who had stayed to watch the fight. Michael rose up and looked at the goop, seeing that it was already beginning to form together again. _Please tell me you have a plan._

_I always do. Putting marker on your visor._

Michael suddenly saw a pointer appear on his visor, and he turned his head to where it was pointing at. He saw a nearby manhole and nodded his head, running towards it. "Hey, Sludge! Come and get me!" The Sentinel threw the manhole cover off and jumped down into the not so spacious utility tunnel. The slime monster quickly followed, slipping down the hole and crawling over the pipes after the hero.

"AHHH!" He roared, its blood red eyes spying the silver superhero standing not too far from him. It jumped off the pipes and was about to consume the hero again, before the pipes around them suddenly broke; unleashing hot steam into the monster's face. He screamed in pain as Michael ducked, causing Sludge to miss him and fall onto the ground. More of the pipes were broken by an invisible force, causing more steam to hit the mutated creature.

As Sludge screeched in agony, Michael kept breaking pipes, increasing the temperature in the tunnel. It did not take long for Sludge to be reduced to a bubbling, black puddle.

_Is he…?_

_He is still alive. Commence with deactivation of nanobots._

The armored hero nodded and placed his hand on the puddle as the surrounding pipes were forced back together by his telekinetic might. A small spark was seen between his hand and the slime, before it began to change its shape and form, turning back into an unconscious Rick.

With a sign of relief, the Silver Sentinel carried Rick out of the tunnel and onto the surface. Soon, police cars and an ambulance arrived, but when they did, they found no traces of the Silver Sentinel. Just an unconscious Pug.

* * *

"Another failed experiment," Zivix sighed, as his computer told him that the nanobots within Sludge had been deactivated. "This Silver Sentinel is powerful. But he can't last forever."

"Sir? What exactly do you plan on doing now?" His assistant, Alinor, questioned.

"Hmmm…Perhaps one experiment at a time just isn't enough. Why don't we go for two this time?" Zivix suggested, pressing a button on the console in front of him. A screen lit up and focused on the Siamese cat twins, Michiko and Akane.

**END**

Yeah, I copied the steam scene from Spectacular Spider-man….I'm so ashamed!

Sorry for the long wait. School's been a problem lately. I'll try to do better. Bye!


	8. All That Glitters

**All That Glitters**

"Mr. President?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"We have a letter for you. We made sure to triple check it just in case. Here." The female cat handed the president the letter and he opened it to find a note.

**Hello, Mr. President. My name is Hubert Schindler, owner of Nirvana Industries. My company has been working on something I think you would like. In the letter, you'll find blueprints for a augmentation suit. Give me funding, and I can help deal with your little 'supervillain' problem.**

"Everything checks out, sir. The name, company, and we're currently investigating about the suit. We'll have information about it within the hour."

"…" _First aliens, now this_, he thought, rubbing his head.

* * *

In the chill of the night a lone figure traveled through the air. He moved through the sky with the speed of a bullet, going unnoticed by the populace of Roseville. The figure finally made its stop at a small, unremarkable house. A window moved thanks to an unseen force and the figure flew into the room, finding a young, white cat and her pets asleep inside.

The figure floated above her unconscious form and pointed a finger at her open mouth. A silver liquid dripped into her mouth and crawled down her throat. She gave a light groan and shivered a bit, before returning to normal. The figure quickly left, closing the window behind it.

* * *

"Sir, they're ready," Alinor stated.

"Good. Make it so, assistant," Zivix smiled as the two watched the twins.

The two white cats struggled and tried to fight out of the metal arms that held them. Their blue eyes look around in fear before focusing on two arms descending from the ceiling, both ending in syringes. The needles pierced their skin and forced their content into them.

"Ahh! What was that stuff?" Michiko growled, as she and her little sister were freed. Her eyes suddenly widened and she began to cough and hack, shivering violently.

"Michiko! What's wrong?" Akane gasped as she saw her sister's body change. The older of the two let out a loud scream of pain as her skin was torn and ripped like paper. Green jewels covered in her blood shot out of her spine and she continued to cry in horrible agony as she fell onto the ground.

"AHHHH!" She looked at her left arm and watched as it gained a life of its own, bending and twisting unnaturally. She bellowed, tears in her eyes, as most of her body did the same and her bones were shattered from the unnatural movements. Her vision blurred, but she could still see emerald rocks forcing themselves out of her pours, covering her entire left arm and most of her body. She cried out one last time as she lost sight in her eyes, going blind.

"What did you do to her?" Akane cried, to afraid of the emerald shards ripping out of Michiko's body to help her sister. She suddenly began to cough and placed a hand on her neck. She groaned in pain, before letting out a scream as ruby rocks tore out of her flesh, causing some blood to splatter onto the ground. She looked at her left arm and felt it move on its own, twisting and cracking, the bones within it breaking apart to be replaced with something else. "Please, God...Don't!" She pleaded, before the rest of her limbs followed, bending and cracking to the whim of the nanobots. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt stone replace bone and skin. The last thing she saw was her sister howling in pain, before she two went blind. "Sister…Help."

**END**

I admit it. I just like writing creepy stuff for the transformation sequences. I'm a sicko like that. Also, I may up the rating to T…Meh. See ya next time.


	9. Double Trouble

**Double Trouble**

"_**Sandy!" Michael screamed as he ran to the white cat. He was stopped by a crystal wall though, keeping him away. Sandy saw him and ran. As she got closer he could see tears in her eyes as something slithered out of the darkness behind her. "SANDY!"**_

_**Glowing, purple tendrils shot out of the darkness behind her and grabbed her legs, dragging her into the abyss. "Maishul!" She cried as she tried to dig her nail into the ground, failing to even slow herself down.**_

"_**NO!" He screamed. Silver slime covered his body and turned him into the Silver Sentinel, letting him shatter the crystal barrier and fly to the girl. "TK Sword!" He yelled, slicing the tendrils around her legs, before creating a barrier between them and more of the tendrils. "I've got you," he whispered, helping Sandy up and throwing the remains of the tendrils off of her. "Are you okay, Sandy?" He asked, hugging her tightly.**_

"_**I-Michael, look out!" Lucy screamed, pulling out of his embrace and pointing behind him.**_

"_**What? Lucy? H-AHHH!" The Sentinel screamed in pain as he felt something rip through his back and through his chest. He slowly looked down to see a bloody, ruby colored shard impaled through him.**_

"_**Sentinel…" A pair of voice giggled, as Michael looked up, seeing thousands of crystal shards above them. "DIE!" Crystals fell from the heavens and Lucy screamed in agony as she was torn apart by the crystal rain.**_

"LUCY!" Michael gasped, finding himself on his bed. He wiped away a cold sweat from his forehead before getting out of his bed.

"You okay, Mike?" Blur asked, flying over.

"I'm…I'm fine. Just a nightmare," he sighed, nodding his head.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares lately. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Blur. Don't worry."

"Alright…Oh, by the way, try and be good today. Your mother and I are very disappointed in your recent actions," Blur joked, wagging a wing like an angry father would wag a finger.

"I know, I know," Michael sighed, before smiling at Blur. He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck as he exited the room.

* * *

"Alright, kids, today is something a little different," the PE teacher explained as the kids walked into the gymnasium. They all stood on the basketball court as he entered a large closet and pulled out a cart. "Dodgeball!"

"Uhh….Hmmm…" Michael nearly fell asleep standing up, but was awaken by Daisy shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, Mike, come on. You're on my side," she explained, leading him to the left side of the court as Paulo, David, Abbey, and Tess all stood on the right. The two walked over to Lucy, who looked at Mike and then looked away. "Come on you two. We have to work together here," the yellow mixed cat sighed.

"Start!" The PE teacher blew the whistle and the two sides ran to the middle line where the balls were lined up. The game began and already kids on both sides of the court were being hit, falling to the ground.

Abbey caught a ball and saw Daisy distracted. He raised the ball up and his girlfriend saw him. He could see the look of fear on her face and felt the ball slip from his hand.

"SUCKER!" Lucy yelled, throwing another Dodgeball, hitting him right in the gut.

"Oof!" Abbey grunted as the teacher whistled and Abbey left the court.

"Sorry, Abbey!" Daisy apologized as she watched her boyfriend walking onto the sidelines. She stared at the cat, who merely smiled in response. She looked down to a see a rubber ball at her feet. She picked up the red ball and gently tossed it into the air and into the arms of an opposing teenager.

"Daisy, you're out!"

The yellow cat smiled and ran over to Abbey, followed by wrapping her arms around his. The boy smiled back as the game continued.

Eventually the game came to a point where Michael and Lucy were the only ones left against half a dozen students. Lucy was ready, moving left and right as she dodged the rubber balls. Michael was less graceful, but remained untouched as the game continued.

_Michael, may I try?_

"What did you say?" The Korat repeated, ducking under a ball.

"I didn't say anything, jerkface!" Lucy replied, before being hit by a rubber sphere.

"Lucy, you're out!" The PE Teacher declared.

_I want to try. I want to learn about your culture, do you recall? I believe I can understand more if I take a more direct motion towards this recreation event. Also, I would like to know the average reaction rate of the average adolescent human._

_Are you joking?_

_I do not joke. _

_Um…Alright. Go for it._

_Taking direct control._

Michael closed his eyes and LEGACY opened them. The alien lifeform looked around through the eyes of the teenager before raising a hand to catch a thrown ball. LEGACY looked at the item before raising a hand to catch another.

"Liam, Stacy, you're both out!"

The four remaining kids all stared as LEGACY dribbled both of the balls, one in each hand. He looked at each of them and quickly grabbed both of them and slamming them together, catching another ball between them.

"Whoa," all of the students whispered as LEGACY began to dribble all three balls at once, moving his right hand between two of them.

"Adrenaline. Excitement. The chance to prove that you are better than others. The chance to impress others and increase your own social rank. Interesting," LEGACY mumbled before throwing two of the balls. Two girls were hit, and the teacher ordered them out of the game, leaving only two left.

The two boys looked at one another and one of them tossed a ball into the air. LEGACY looked up at it as the other boy threw his ball directly at the Korat. The ball missed though as LEGACY bended his back in a perfect arch, his head touching the ground while his feet remained planted.

Without any effort, the grey cat caught the other ball and straightened himself out. With one last throw, the last kid was taken out, and LEGACY won the game. The teacher blew his whistle and the kids on Mike's team ran over to congratulate him.

"Hey, Lucy!" Paulo called out, running to the white cat. "Good game," he smiled.

"Lucy, you should try to be more aware of your surroundings. Perhaps next time you will not be hit," the machine advised. Unfortunately, due to his dull and blunt tone, the girl took it as an insult.

She glared at him and walked off as the teacher told everyone to hit the showers. Paulo watched her leave and he turned to glance at LEGACY.

"What the hell is your problem?" The Somali growled, before walking off to the locker rooms.

"…?"

* * *

_I understand that my statement earlier was misinterpreted. _

_Yeah. It was. _Michael waved goodbye to the rest of his friends as he walked home. He stopped and saw Lucy walking ahead, all by herself. Remembering his earlier conversation with the voice in his head, the Korat began running to her.

"Lucy!"

…_Michael. Now is not the time for you to repair your friendship with Lucy._

_What? But you said-_

_There is a Soulless created monster attacking nearby. We must naturalize it._

"What is it, jerkface?"

"Uh…Lucy, I really think we should talk about…you know…What you, what **we** said. Tell me when you're ready to talk…" Mike quickly jolted after saying that, running away from the Khao Manee.

"…Idiot," Lucy huffed.

* * *

_I don't see anything, _Michael commented as he flew through the air. He suddenly heard a scream and looked to the left and witnessed a mysterious figure attacking people at a large park. _Nevermind. _Our hero quickly landed at the scene and looked at the monster.

He saw a white, female cat with her back to him. Her body was completely covered in red rocks, acting like an armored suit for her. Her right arm had much sharper pieces of ruby on it, with long spiky fingers at the end.

"Sentinel…" The figure turned around and the Silver Sentinel saw her entire face was covered in red rock, save for her eyes, which were covered by blue stone, or it could have been possible that her entire eyes were turned into a blue stone.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Ruby!" She screamed, despite having no visible mouth. She charged at the Sentinel and threw a punch with her much larger and imposing right arm. The silver superhero blocked it, though, with a psychic shield. He then threw her back, sending her flying and crashing.

"Give up now, Ruby. I don't want you to suffer," Michael commanded.

"No. We can't surrender. We have to beat you!" Ruby screamed, slamming her hands into the ground. Suddenly red shards shot out of the ground below Sentinel, nearly impaling him.

"Yipe," he whimpered, lying between two spikes. Suddenly all of the spikes came to life, moving like tentacles. "Guh!" They wrapped around him and began to crush him, causing his armor to spark. The tentacles were destroyed though by a powerful telekinetic shockwave, freeing him.

"AHHH!" Ruby screamed, jumping into the air and turning her left arm into a hammer. She came down at him, but he flew out of the way, forming the TK Sword in his hands. She charged at him again and clashed her hammer hand into his sword, before firing smaller pieces of rock from her right hand. The Silver Sentinel quickly held onto the sword with his right as his left hand created a shield to block the sharp jewels. "We will not lose to you…"

"You keep saying we! But no one is-GUH!" Michael was taken by surprised as a figure shot out of the ground. It was another female cat, but instead she was green and her left arm was the sharper and bigger. Speaking of her left arm, her hand was squeezing our hero's throat. "Ack…Two of you? Let me guess…You're name's Emerald?"

"Yes, it is."

"And yes. Two of us. Half the effort taking you down!" Ruby announced, standing next to her sister.

"Double the pain we bring!" The sister began crushing Sentinel's throat, but he created a sharp, telekinetic blade on his foot and kicked her with it, making her let go of him.

_Any advice, LEGACY?_

_Keep them both in your line of sight._

"That's not helpful at all," Michael whispered as he began dodging and punching the twins. He quickly shot into the air, but both Emerald and Ruby leapt onto him, making it harder to fly.

* * *

"Thanks for driving us to the mall, Janet," Abbey smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Daisy added.

"It's no trouble, Abbey. You two have fun now, okay?" His foster mother parked the car and waited the two to exit before beginning to reverse it. "Call me when you're ready to get picked up!" She yelled, before driving off.

"She's really nice, Abbey," commented Daisy as they held hands and walked towards the shopping mall.

"Yeah, she is. I'm happy to have her and Kevin taking care of Molly and me."

The two soon entered the mall and began their shopping spree. And by that, I mean Daisy began her shopping spree and Abbey began carrying her newly bought clothes and perfumes like a pack mule. As the two walked towards the escalator, they heard a crash and screams. The Silver Sentinel, Emerald, and Ruby and fall through the ceiling and crashed onto a large fountain. People were already beginning to run out as the three continued their fight.

"Come on, Daisy!" Abbey ordered, grabbing her hand and leading her to an exit.

Ruby looked at her sister and she nodded, jumping off the fountain and looking for something as the twin fought Sentinel. Emerald grabbed the superhero's fist, but grunted as his knee slammed into her stomach, cracking her stone skin. The rock quickly repaired itself as she lifted the Silver Sentinel up by his hand and threw him aside. He stopped in midair though and flew right back at her, attacking her with a flurry of punches.

"You'll do!" Ruby declared, reaching for Daisy.

"NO!" Abbey roared, pushing his girlfriend behind him and standing between her and the supervillain.

"Cute. You'll do," she mumbled, grabbing Abbey with her small hand and forcing him into a headlock with her superior strength.

"Abbey!"

"Try it, kid," Ruby growled, aiming her spiky hand at Daisy.

"Daisy…Get out of here! I'll be fine!"The Abyssinian assured, as he was pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Sentinel!" The superhero looked at Ruby and his unseen eyes widened as he saw Abbey was being held hostage by the villainess. "Surrender or you'll have this boy's blood on your hands."

_Michael, continue to fight. Do not let one life stop you._

The Korat gritted his teeth as he slowly relaxed, dropping his stance. He tried to concentrate on a very precise telekinetic attack, but before he could, he was punched by Emerald.

"We're going to enjoy this," the green sister giggled, before grabbing the hero and throwing him into a nearby store. She jumped off the fountain and followed the Sentinel into the shop, finding him rising from a pile of clothing. She slammed her fist into his gut and then threw him out of the store and to Ruby's feet.

"What's wrong, tough guy? You can dish out, but you can't take it?" She teased, holding Abbey tightly in her hold.

The Sentinel was suddenly picked up by Emerald and thrown back to the ground, on his back. He watched as the jade colored villainess lifted up her foot and began to stomp on him, cracking his visor with the first hit.

"We need him alive, sister," Ruby warned. "And I want to have my fun with him before he blacks out!"

"Of course, sister," Emerald laughed, kicking the Silver Sentinel's ribs before stopping.

_Michael, if you refuse to fight, then I will fight for you. Taking direct control._

_LEGACY, don't! _Michael's begging fell upon deaf ears though as his body moved on its own.

LEGACY grabbed Emerald's foot as she tried kicking their body again and tossed her aside, making her crash on the ground. He held up his hand and the villainess was suddenly pushed deeper into the stone ground, creating a small crater.

Ruby quickly attempted to slit Abbey's throat, but she was suddenly hit on the back of her. The boy took this chance to escape her grasp as she turned around to see Daisy holding a metal bat she had picked up from one of the stores.

"Big mistake!" Ruby screamed, attacking the teenage girl with her right hand. Daisy fell back, but did not completely avoid the sharp hand. It hit her right shoulder, cutting it and drawing a significant amount of blood.

"Daisy!" Abbey cried, before picking up the metal bat his girlfriend had dropped. He swung it with all his might, but Ruby grabbed it with her left hand and pulled it from him. "You're next!"

"NO!" Michael roared, as LEGACY allowed him to retake control. He flew into the female evildoer and attacked her with a flurry of punches, forcing her back. "Get her out of here! NOW!" He ordered Abbey as his fist shattered a portion of Ruby's face. The teenager nodded and picked up Daisy bridal style, before running out of the mall.

"Sister!" Emerald gasped, seeing Ruby's red skin being shattered. She forced herself up from the telekinetic prison and freed herself. She dashed at the Sentinel while turning both of her hands into hammers. She punched the armored superhero with one of them, followed by slamming into the side of his head with the other.

The Silver Sentinel held his head as he tried to ignore the pain. He looked up and saw Emerald embracing her unconscious sister. "Next time, Sentinel!" She them slammed her hand onto the ground and green rocks shot out of the ground and formed a dome over them. The dome then began to dig itself into the ground, with an emerald wall plugging up the hole it left.

"…Daisy," Mike whispered, looking at the doors she and Abbey had just gone through. He stood up and floated out of the ruined mall, finding ambulances and policemen outside. The dogs and cats all looked at him, but he focused on Abbey, who was holding Daisy's hand. The yellow cat had bandages over her shoulder and was shaking but seemed well. Abbey looked at the superhero, before looking away.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" A young policeman commanded, aiming his pistol at the masked cat. The Silver Sentinel quickly took off flying, leaving everyone whispering and watching him vanish over the horizon.

* * *

"Hey chief, we've got someone who said they wanted to talk to you."

"Bring him in," Duncan sighed. The door opened and closed and he glanced up from his paperwork to look at the man who had stepped in. "Yes? And you are?"

"Hubert Schindler. And I have a proposition for you, Mr. Davis…"

**END**

So there we are! New villains and strange plot related things going on! Isn't this exciting?

No?

Oh well.


	10. Double Action

**Double Action**

"Why are you here? What proposition?" Duncan asked as he sat in his seat, and Hubert took something out of his briefcase.

"Duncan Davis. Cat, or to be more specific, British Shorthair. Not married, no children, no living family members, and served four years in the military before being honorably discharged."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I have connections. Tell me Duncan, what exactly do you think of the Silver Sentinel?"

The cat raised his brow as the dog smiled at him and he replied simply. "He's a threat. Why?"

"And the creatures he fights?"

"What about them? They're criminals and threats to the peace of this city."

Hubert nodded his head and continued. "And if you could fight them with better chances than the average man you would, yes?"

"Yeah. Look, why are you here?"

"…Why don't we go out for a walk?"

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that," Mike groaned as he sat down on a bench. He held his side as he waited for the bus and tried to ignore the pain he felt. While the Silver Sentinel armor was usually enough to protect his body from injuries, the beating he received from Ruby and Emerald was so severe it had left him with a black right eye and quite a few bruises.

_You are referring to taking control earlier?_

"Yeah, I am."

_The end justifies the means. I take no joy in the pain Daisy and Abbey felt, but if Ruby and Emerald had defeated us and taken us to the Soulless, all my information will be theirs. The work of the Wise Ones would be tainted by the hands of being lesser in form and mind to them. I will not allow their secrets to be touched by those deviants._

_You know for something that's not supposed to have emotions, you sure get emotional whenever the Soulless are brought up. The first time you took control of my body, the night we met, I think I felt some of your anger through our link. You said it was justice, but it was really revenge wasn't it?_

_Revenge is too dangerous to be associated with. Revenge implies anger. Anger can be an excellent motivator, but can also cloud the logical portion of the mind. I am pure logic_,LEGACY replied, and Michael could swear he heard a powerful smugness to it.

He sighed and argued; _Revenge is normal for people, LEGACY._

_Not for me. I am a piece of machinery. I have no emotions and no desire for revenge. Simply one for justice to my creators._

_Maybe you're just so advance you can feel emotions? _Mike suggested.

_Emotions are not advancing, Michael. Logic is._

Michael sighed and was about to reply when he heard a voice. "Mike? What happened to you?"The Korat turned his head and gasped as he saw Lucy walking over. He quickly tried to cover his right eye and look away.

"Oh, Lucy…Um…Hi. How are you?"

"Mike, what happened?" She repeated, sitting beside him on the bench and grabbing his hand, forcing it away from his face.

"Um, I fell."

"…"

"I was on my bike."

"…"

Lucy wasn't buying it. Thankfully though, the bus soon stopped by them and Michael stood up. The door opened and he took a step towards it, but the white cat grabbed his hand. "Michael, I can tell something is wrong. You've been acting weird for a long time. What is it?"

"…I'll tell you tonight, Lucy. I promise," the Korat whispered, before pulling his hand away from her and walking into the bus. He saw the door close and Lucy's blue eyes gazing at him, confused and frustrated. "I am in so much trouble," he sighed, dropping his money into the box and sitting down.

_You are considering releasing private information to her._

_I know. I…We'll think of something._

_

* * *

_

"Hold on. I'm not going anywhere until you give me answers. Who are you? What do you want from me?" Duncan demanded as the two walked over to a truck that was in the parking lot of the police station.

"I understand, Mr. Davis." Hubert opened the truck's trailer and motioned him to look inside. The cat did so and stood beside the dog, finding a large metal crate and a pair of cats also inside. "The people need a hero. Someone they can trust to defend themselves from the Silver Sentinel and his monsters. You're the Police Chief. You're someone the people of Roseville can trust and believe in." As the cat spoke, the two men began to pry open the box with a pair of crowbars.

The wooden box broke open, revealing a large object covered by Styrofoam. Duncan saw it and his left eyebrow rose up. "What is that?"

"A chance to be a hero, Mr. Davis."

* * *

Mike opened the door of his house and peeked inside. His mother and sister were nowhere in sight. He opened the door and walked in, before hearing what sounded like someone clearing their throat. He turned around and sighed as he saw his mother and sister standing there, a look of annoyance of his mother's face and a look of sadistic glee on his sister's.

_You do realize I could have scanned the house for living biologics. _

_Shut it, LEGACY._

"Um…Hi, mom."

"Michael, what happened to your eye?" she gasped, seeing him. She ran over and took his face in her hands and looked it over. "Michael, what's going on? You're coming home late, you're getting detention, and now you come home looking like you got mugged! Did you get mugged?"

"No! I…fell."

"You fell? Michael, are you lying to me?"

"No! I…I just fell," Michael lied, pulling away from his mother. "I'm telling the truth, mom."

"Michael-"

"I have to go do my homework, sorry mom," Mike quickly lied, before running upstairs to his room and locking the door behind him. "Ah, stupid!" The Korat smacked his own forehead and grunted as he felt the pain. "LEGACY, we need to talk. I-" The grey cat suddenly stopped as his room seemingly melted away and he stood in a dark room. "What now?"

"Michael."

"LEGACY? Was that-AH?" Michael was shocked as he saw a large creature standing before him. The beast was a glowing, floating eyeball with a silver pupil, with dozens of radiant tendrils of the same color floating around him.

"Hello, Michael."

"W-what are-?"

"I am LEGACY. You wished to spoke with me. I believed this was easier to speak to then a voice. I believe humans prefer speaking face to face. I have simply brought your consciousness closer to my own to make it easier to speak."

"But…why are you so-"

"This is how your subconscious wishes to view me as."

"As a giant eyeball. With tentacles. Really? Are you sure it's not David's subconscious?"

"If you wish to see me in another form, you must focus your mind on it, much like how you focus it during combat as the Silver Sentinel." As soon as he finished speaking, LEGACY began to morph, shrinking down into a perfect copy of Michael. "Do you find this form suitable?"

"Um, sure," Mike replied as his clone awaited him to continue speaking. "LEGACY, why did you choose me to be your host? Was it just convenience because I was close by?"

"Yes."

Michael sighed and sat down on the black floor. He rubbed his forehead as he spoke. "I never chose for any of this. I never wanted this! I never wanted to risk my life every day, to lie to my mom and Lucy, or to get a black eye and bruises everywhere! All of this was forced on me! Can't you leave my body and go to someone else's? Can't you find someone better? Someone heroic?"

"I cannot. You and I are linked. To remove me would be quite painful to you, as I have hooked up directly to your nervous system and spinal cord." LEGACY stared at the Korat for a few seconds before blinking. "That would not be wise, Michael."

"What?"

"Your thought. I heard it. You were considering giving me to the Soulless and hoping they could separate us."

"LEGACY, it was just a thought I didn't mean any-."

"Michael, do you honestly think the Soulless would just leave your planet alone once they have the knowledge I have? They will return to your planet to make your people slaves and strip your planet of all resources. They will not stop until all life everywhere become slaves to their will. They are the worse of the universe, Michael, and you cannot trust them to leave this planet!"

"…I've never heard you yell before."

"I am simply trying to get the point across."

Michael simply nodded, thinking about what the alien lifeform had said when the illusion vanished. He was back in his room.

_You have phone call. It is Sandy._

_Sandy? _"Put her through." LEGACY did so, and Michael could feel a silver slime coming out of his ear. He shuddered as it became an earphone, with a microphone extending down to his mouth. "Hello?"

"Hi, Maishul!" A cheery voice greeted, bringing a smile to the Korat's face.

"Sandy, hi! How are you?"

"I'm good, Maishul. I'm sorry I haven't called in awhile. I've been busy."

"That's okay! Um…So have I!"

"Really? Doing what?"

"Oh you know. School stuff," he lied.

"Are you okay, Maishul? You sound nervous."

"Nervous? Really? I don't feel nervous," the cat responded, scratching the back of his head, trying to keep his cool. The two made small talk, happily enjoying each other's company. Sadly, this moment was cut short as LEGACY spoke up.

_Ruby and Emerald are at the nearby train station creating havoc._

"What? Now?"

"What did you say, Michael?"

"Nothing. Listen, Sandy, I have to go. Mom needs my help with clearing the garage!"

"Maishul, wait! I…didn't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. I've heard about the monsters there and how the Silver Sentinel is trying to hurt everyone. Are you okay?"

Michael was surprised but realized he shouldn't have been. The news was always talking about his alter ego, and he should have expected neighboring cities would be too. "I'm fine, Sandy. Don't worry."

"Good. Don't worry, Maishul, I'm sure the army or police will catch him soon!"

"Yeah. I'm sure they will…I gotta go now, Sandy, bye!"

"Bye, Maishul!"

Michael sighed as the earphone turned back into slime and went back into his ear. _I'm ready. Let's go._

_Combat mode has been initiated. _

_

* * *

_

"Where is he, sister?" Ruby asked as she and her sister continued to smash the train. People were still running out of the area as the two terrorized the place, injuring many innocent people and destroying objects.

"Just keep fighting! He will appear soon enough!" Emerald replied, before seeing a silver figure flying over. "Right on time!" AHHH!" She opened fire at him, firing small green shards at him. The silver superhero blocked them with a shield and tackled her into the ground, slamming a barrage of punches at her.

_Behind you._

The Silver Sentinel flew into the air, dodging Ruby's fist. He then flew down, kicking her in the back of the head before flying back. The two sisters glared at him through their diamond shells before they both slammed their hands into the ground.

Two different walls of stone ripped out of the ground and flew at Sentinel. He held up his hands and created a barrier, but he couldn't hold back the two objects forever as they were pushed together with amazing force.

"Look! Up in the sky!" A female dog screamed.

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's...a robot?"

A bronze figure fell from the sky and landed behind Emerald and Ruby. The metal giant stood ten feet tall, towering over the two. It grabbed them both and chucked them aside into a nearby empty train cart.

"Who the hell are you?" Ruby demanded.

The bronze figure was humanoid, with a male based body, with muscles etched onto the chest, arms, and legs. He had a large, tall head, with glowing red eyes and a blank expression carved into the metal. He slammed his hands together and took a fighting stance. "You can call me, the Bronze Titan. Protector of Roseville."

"…Another superhero?" Michael shouted.

**END**


	11. Double Hero

**Foursome**

"Who is this guy?" The Silver Sentinel whispered as he and Bronze Titan fought against Emerald and Ruby.

_I am detecting a heartbeat within that metal case. It is an exosuit. I am attempting to find out who is within it._

_Right. Tell me what you find, _Michael replied, dodging Ruby's fists and elbowing her in the gut. He then tripped her with his foot and grabbed her legs, throwing her right into her sister.

"We're losing! Who is this other man?" Emerald asked her sister as they both fell to the ground and rolled out of the way of Bronze Titan's fist.

"I don't know! But he'll die like all the rest," Ruby screamed, suddenly throwing her arms around her sister's neck and embracing her. She hugged back and a cocoon of stone surrounded them. The Sentinel and Titan stared at it, before charging forward in hope to stop whatever they were doing.

Before they could hit the pod though, arms and legs ripped out of it and smacked the two aside. The arm on the right was red, and the other was left. The fingers were sharp and clawed, with the feet matching the color scheme and clawed nature. The cocoon became the body, turning into a more square shape and creating two large, yellow eyes; which were actually Ruby and Emerald's faces.

"Die!" Their united voices commanded, attacking the two. Bronze Titan blocked both of the creature's hands and grappled with it as Sentinel leapt into the air.

"TK Sword!" Michael shouted, bringing his psychic sword down on the united monster. A scorpion like tail suddenly shot out though, smacking him aside.

_Word of advice: Whisper the words next time._

"Yeah. Thanks for that…"

Bronze Titan continued to grapple with the stone beast, not noticing their tail wrapping around his leg and suddenly pulling on him and throwing him onto Sentinel.

"Guh! Heavy! Get. Off."

Bronze Titan did so and looked at the smaller hero. "You have any battle strategies for this sort of situation?" He whispered.

"You expect me to have plans for this sort of thing?" Sentinel replied, before pausing to hear LEGACY. "I have an idea. You got any guns on that thing?" Bronze Titan nodded. "Good. Wait for my signal." Just as those words were said, Emerald-Ruby had picked up a train cart and threw it at our heroes, who jumped out of the way to dodge it.

The silver superhero placed his hands on the ground and then raised them up, causing the pebbles to fly up and spin around. This created a massive storm which resulted in the remaining watchers running away to avoid it as the two superheroes vanished within it.

"Where are they?" Ruby-Emerald screamed, knocking the pebbles out of the way with their hands and tail. Despite this, the thousands of small rocks blocked their gaze like a real sandstorm.

They felt something touch their tail, before they fell down and were spun around rapidly by a tall, muscular figure. The Titan released them and sent them flying into the air, only to be smacked down by an invisible rod, right back down into the ground.

"AHHHH! SENTINEL!"

"Yeah?"

Ruby-Emerald spun around and saw a silhouette in the storm, something that the pebbles weren't hitting. Something small…

"SENTINEL!" They cried, charging forward on all fours like a mad animal. They leapt forward, only to find that the figure wasn't the superhero. Instead it was a psychic dummy, basically psychic energy compressed in the form of the Silver Sentinel to make it look like he was there. It vanished right before hitting Ruby-Emerald and they instead crashed into an oil tank, knocking it down and laying on top of it.

As if that wasn't enough, the tank and they were suddenly pulled high into the air. "Now!" Michael ordered, opening a hole in the sandstorm for Bronze Titan to get a clear shot. The giant aimed his right fist at the soaring tanker and fired a missile at it from the top of his fist.

"Oh no," Ruby-Emerald whispered, letting go of the tanker right as they saw the missile. It was too little and too late, as the tanker was hit and exploded, blasting them to the ground. Even as they crashed onto the train track, they groaned and tried to rise up.

"They're still moving," Titan growled.

"Not for long!" The silver savior punched the ground and suddenly all of the pebbles he had lifted flew into the air and packed themselves together into a large fist. That fist came down on the sisters, finishing them off. "There." He held up his hands and the cracked and unconscious bodies of Ruby and Emerald came out separately. He walked over and placed a hand on both of their heads. A small spark was seen before the stone melted off of their bodies and they were returned to normal. Once they were healed, the hero looked at Titan. "Thanks for the help; um…Bronze Titan was it?"

"Right hook," he whispered as he walked towards him.

"What? WHOA!" Michael jumped back, dodging a right hook from the metal man.

"You're under arrest. Either come quietly or fight me."

"We just worked together! Now you want to kill me?"

"No. I want to enforce the government's law. The justice system will decide if you die or not," he responded, before trying to attack the armored hero again. Sentinel dodged his fists by sliding between him and standing up behind Titan. "Run. I don't want to fight," he whispered, before turning around and swinging his arm at our teenage hero, who dodged it.

Sentinel quickly used his powers to blind Titan by grabbing some sand and blasting it into his face, sticking. By the time it was out of the way of his eyes, the silver superhero was flying away.

_Michael, I have collected my data and I believe I know who was within that suit. The voice is altered, but knowing your planet's technology level I was able to return it to normal. It fits with a voice in my databanks. Duncan Davis._

_

* * *

_

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am proud to bring to you a new hero. Someone we can trust. Someone we know can protect us. Someone will protect us from the Silver Sentinel and his abominations. May I bring to you, created by Nirvana Industries, the one, the only, the Amazing Bronze Titan!" Hubert declared, as the floor opened up beneath him, and the Bronze Titan rose up from it on an elevator. The people clapped in approval as Michael watched from his television.

"Are you sure that's Mr. Davis?" He asked.

_One hundred percent._

"I guess that explains why he attacked me. He has to act like we're enemies because the President still things we're evil," he mumbled as he watched the reporter commenting on the appearance of Bronze Titan. The suit suddenly cracked open with a hiss and everyone saw the chest open to reveal a male, black cat.

"Piloted by the Chief of Police, Duncan Davis!" The cat waved at the group as the dog clapped his hands. "That's right, big applause. He's a real American hero, kids!"

"Great. I finally get some help, but he has to attack me every time we meet," Michael sighed, rubbing his head.

_No one said this would be easy, Michael._

"No one asked if I wanted this."

* * *

"Another failure," Zivix growled, before the loud sound of pincers snapping was heard. "But I think I can still fix this. I just need one more shot. And I happen to have one last shot," the alien smiled, looking at a screen that had Richard the Dalmatian on it. "Alinor. Get me my private lab ready. I have something special planned for this one."

"Yes, sir."

**END**

Another chapter bites the dust! What is on horizon for our hero, the Silver Sentinel? Well danger, doom, romance, such and such.

And yes. Duncan is the Bronze Titan. What a shock, eh?


	12. The Gift of Madness

**The Gift of Madness**

"Would you like to hear my story, furry?" Zivix asked, as the buzzsaws whirred. The sound of meat and bone being cut rang out through the lab along with it, giving off a beautiful symphony that went well with Richard's screams. "I was a scientist during the war. Well, part scientist, part general. Leaders were so greatly needed that I had to play two roles in one. And while I did so love the feel of war, I loved watching nature act. I loved watching my weapons burn and kill so many lesser beings."

"Who were those lesser beings? Those who did not fight. The crippled. The mentally handicapped. The young and old. You'd be surprised how hard it is to keep track of a few younglings during a war. I would test various weapons on them, such as diseases I made myself. It's funny now. For the longest time, I didn't realize the weapons I was using would be utterly pointless on the energy-based beings that we were fighting. Oh well. At least I learned something, right?" Zivix chuckled as metal fused with skin.

"So many wonderful weapons I made. So many powerful super soldiers. They would have brought us victory in half the time it did in reality. A shame they're lifespans were so short, hm? In fact, your friends will most likely die after once their nanobots reboot and they're allowed to be active for a few weeks. I would have made them to be more long lasting had I not been discovered."

"H-help."

"Quiet now. This is story time," Zivix joked, watching as he watched fire fuse metallic skin and weapons together. "You see a few, more short-sighted colleagues of mine had realized a few cripples missing here and there. They nearly caught me. I had to cut all of my experiments and frame it all to a younger, up-and-coming general. A shame. From what I had seen, the girl had potential. But compared to me, she's a lesser being, just like you and so many others."

Zivix suddenly stopped and chuckled, turning around and watching the robotic arms pull away from Richard's body. "And do you know what I just realized? All of this is pointless. You can't understand a word I say, can you?"

"H-help…"

Zivix nodded and his assistant nodded from behind a soundproof glass. He pressed down on button with green tentacle and nodded back at his superior. "Now nod if you can hear me, animal." He watched as the Dalmatian moved his head up and down. "Good. Now remember, the Silver Sentinel hurt you. He made you a freak. Find him, bring him to me, and once I have what I want, rip his head off. Agreed?" Richard nodded. "Fantastic."

The medical table shifted and tilted forward, and the metal bonds holding the dog were released, letting him step off. He tried to breathe, before his eyes widened as he realized he couldn't, nor did he need to. He looked down and saw his large, bird like feet, three toes ending in a large, sharp claw. He took a few steps forward, before toppling over. He was able to catch himself with his new arms though.

He looked at the two metal appendages and saw they were both strong and a spotless white, like his legs. He followed them to the end and saw six digits at the end of his hands. He wiggled them around, shocked and horrified to find them as his own.

He placed those hands on his metal face and nearly cried in horror as he found cold, hard metal instead of fur and skin. His hands tightened into fists and he roared in anger, taking out his aggression on a nearby computer console, bellowing in rage, before falling to his knees as pain shot through his body.

"Now, now. Be good, furry," Zivix chuckled, pressing down on a remote with a tentacle. "Before you go off to kill the Sentinel, you should know more about your upgraded self."

**END**

Wow….Zivix is a douche.


	13. The Gift of Death

**The Gift of Death**

"I'm here!" Michael yelled, running into the class.

"Ten minutes late, Michael. Where were you exactly?" The teacher asked as Mike walked over to his seat in the back and sat down.

"I was…Um…"

* * *

"Save my baby!" The mother tossed her baby out of burning building, right into the Silver Sentinel's arms. "Save my iguana!" She screamed, before tossing a large, green, lizard out.

"What? Oof!" The flying hero groaned as the iguana landed on his visor and held onto his head, blinding him.

"Save my husband!" The obese cat threw her husband out the window, which landed on Sentinel.

"Oh come on!"

"SAVE ME!"

"What? AHH!" The four stopped inches from the ground, with the Silver Sentinel on the bottom. He gently laid them all down and sighed in relief, before hearing a gun being cocked. He looked up and saw a policeman aiming a gun at his head, with others quickly following.

"Freeze! Don't move!"

"You have got to be kidding me…"

* * *

"Sleeping."

"Well go take your seat and try to pay attention," the teacher ordered, shaking his head. Michael nodded and sat down, and he saw Lucy staring at him. They had yet to talk to one another about their relationship.

_You should really get to that, Michael._

_You make it kind of hard! If I'm not sleeping or at school, I'm fighting crime or supervillain._

_As I stated, Michael, I do not approve of you helping your people. I only approve of fighting being created from an off planet source._

_I can't just sit back and let people get hurt when I have power to help them._

_But what gives you the right, Michael? _LEGACY inquired. _Your race is primitive compared to the Ancient Ones. You are a being unnatural to this world, because of your gift. You are causing events that would not happen, had you simply dealt with the metahumans._

_But I'm also helping people, and that's good enough for-_

Michael's thought process was cut off as a crumbled up piece of paper smacked his forehead. He unfolded it and saw words written on the white paper.

**Where have you been, jerkface? – Lucy.**

Michael looked at the paper and then at the back of the Khao Manee. Paulo was between them, and he glanced at Mike, expecting him to right back. He quickly wrote down a message and poked the orange cat's shoulder, and he passed it on. It didn't take long for him to get it back. What followed was a short conversation between the two.

**I've been busy. – Michael.**

**With what? – Lucy.**

**Nothing important. – Michael.**

**Cut the crap, jerkface. If it wasn't important, you wouldn't be busy with it. – Lucy.**

_Michael._

**It's nothing. Don't worry about it. – Michael.**

**Michael, I hardly see you. I want answers. – Lucy.**

_Michael._

**It's none of your business. Why do you even care? – Michael.**

**Because I'm dumb enough to care about you still! Jerkface – Lucy.**

**Bitch. – Michael.**

_Michael._

**Retard. – Lucy.**

**Are you two quite done? – Teacher.**

**Pest. – Michael.**

**Asshole – Lucy.**

_MICHAEL!_

"WHAT?" Mike screamed, standing up from his chair. He suddenly realized the position he was in and looked at his angered teacher, and an even angrier Lucy. "…Sorry."

_Michael, we have Soulless activity close by._

_How close? _Michael thought as the teacher began to scold the two for the rest of the class to see. The classroom suddenly shook as a loud crash was heard. Screams were heard as the fire alarm was turned on.

_That close. _

"Everyone out, now! Single file!" The teacher commanded as everyone ran out of the class. As soon as they were out, Michael searched for somewhere to change as another crash was heard.

"Mike!" Lucy shouted, seeing the boy run off. She grabbed his hand, but he pulled away.

"Get out! I'll be right behind you!" He ordered as he left her behind.

"…?"

* * *

"Sentinel!"

The Silver Sentinel flew at the front gate of the school and saw a car in the wall of a classroom, with a lightpost knocked down nearby. There were a number of holes behind the monster, created by his bird like feet.

The figure was a white robot, very tall and skinny. He had a pair of long arms, with six fingers at the end. He had long, thin arms and legs, with a very thin waist connecting his pelvis and chest together. Most eye-catching though, was the figure's head. The head was like a dog's head, but with all the flesh gone and the bone replaced by metal. A pair of glowing blue eyes was the only thing seen in them.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The hero asked, floating above him.

"Victim." The figure's fingers suddenly disconnected from his hands. There was a very thin line connecting each digit to the hand it came from. He swung a hand at the Sentinel, and half of the twelve whips struck the hero, electrocuting him.

_What the heck was that?_

_Scans are showing a number of hidden weapons on 'Victim.'_

"Great," the boy sighed, holding his arm. Victim swung at him again, attacking him with all twelve of the whips now. The hero fired a powerful telekinetic blast, which pushed the whips back into his hands. He rapidly fired more telekinetic blasts, but Victim's talons were dug into the ground, protecting him.

"My turn." Victim dashed forward, running on all fours. The Silver Sentinel fired at him, but he kept dodging out of the way. The cyborg kept moving, before flipping and landing on his hands, using them as feet. He then grabbed the fallen lightpost with his feet and swung it at the hero, hitting him in the visor and knocking him down.

"LEGACY, please tell me you have some advice for me," the cat groaned, standing back up. He looked up to see Victim flipped up and grabbing the lightpost with his hands. He lifted it back and was about to swing it when a rock hit the back of his metal head.

"Get away from him, you stupid hunk of junk!" Lucy demanded, throwing another rock.

"Lucy, run!" Michael ordered, cursing himself from saying her name. He quickly got up and tackled the cyborg and flying off, ripping his metal talons from the ground and into the air.

"He knows my name…?" Lucy whispered.

_I am really bad at this secret identity thing, _the Korat thought as he flew off with Victim in his hands. The cyborg suddenly pressed a button on his chest and a hole opened up, dropping a small, black ball into his hand. He then pressed his thumb down on a small circle, before holding it in front of Mike.

Before Michael could realize what it was, it exploded, sending the two of them spiraling down. The silver superhero quickly pulled up and gently landed in the middle of a junkyard, while Victim crashed onto a pile of cars, crushing them. The cyborg rose up though, dusting himself off, before looking at Mike.

_He doesn't have nanobots._

_What?_

_There are no nanobots within him. I am detecting very little organic material. Most of his body has been replaced by metal._

_Well then, how are we going to turn off his powers? _

_Give me a moment to calculate._

"Great. Whoa!" Sentinel jumped back, dodging another bomb. He then ducked down, dodging a whip, before soaring into the air, dodging another bomb. He fired more psychic blasts at Victim, but the cyborg shot into the air. Suddenly, a rain of bombs fell down around our hero, and he had to create a protective shield around him to defend himself from them.

There was smoke all around him, blinding him as he looked around for Victim. Suddenly he heard the sound of gears turning. He fired a 360 degrees blast, all around him, before looking up to see Victim in the air. He held up his hand and grabbed him, before bringing him crashing down to the ground.

As he lied on the ground, Victim's leg suddenly stretched towards our hero, and his large, clawed foot grabbed him in its grip, crushing him.

"AHHH!"

Victim rose up and his arms separated, becoming four, three digit, arms. As if that wasn't bad enough, each hand began to spin, becoming a circular saw. Each blade inched closer to his body, when a large, brown fist smashed into the villain's head, freeing Sentinel and sending the cyborg flying.

"Need a hand, Silver?" Bronze Titan asked, as he crashed onto the ground. He held up his left arm and his fist returned to him, reconnecting to the armor.

"That depends, are you going to attack me again?" The younger hero groaned, holding his side.

"Hopefully not. Ready?"

"Ready."

Victim rose back up and rubbed his metal cheek, before looking at the two. His arms reunited and slowly moved his fingers, expecting them to attack first. They just stared back, awaiting his first move.

_Get on with it._

"TK Sword!" The Silver Sentinel and the Bronze Titan charged forward at the cyborg, which ran at them, before leaping into the air and tackling them both.

"DIE!"

**END**

Insert witty thing here.


	14. The Gift of Abandonment

**The Gift of Abandonment**

"Whoa!" The Silver Sentinel crashed onto the ground and rolled into a pile of stacked cars. Thankfully, the pile did not fall and he was unharmed.

The Bronze Titan was fighting Victim, throwing punches at the cyborg, but the villain weaved out of the way of the attacks, too fast for the hero. His foot suddenly grabbed Titan's left arm, while his left hand caught Titan's right. Victim's right arm then broke into two, both of which transformed into buzzsaws and attacked.

"Get off!" Bronze commanded; his shoulder opening up to reveal twin guns. The guns opened fire, blasting Victim's metal body with a flurry of bullets. While the bullets bounced off of the villain, it was still enough for him to loosen his grip and free Titan.

Victim was then tackled by Silver Sentinel, who flew into the air with the villain in his arms. Small blades suddenly poked out of the tips of Victim's fingers and he clawed at Sentinel's body with them, actually cutting through the armor.

_Suit has been damaged. Need to fall back for repairs immediately._

Michael quickly pushed himself away from Victim, but the amalgam of flesh of circuits grabbed his chest with his foot and came crashing down, landing right on top of him. When the dust cleared, Victim was standing over his foe, whose suit was badly damaged, revealing his grey fur. Victim lifted up his foot and tossed Sentinel over to Bronze, who caught him, before motioning them over.

"You okay?" Titan asked.

"Fine," the younger hero replied. His suit began to excrete a silver slime, which helped repair itself. "So, how do you think we're doing?"

"To be honest? We're kind of getting our butts kicked. Ideas?"

"Give me a minute." _LEGACY, please tell me you have something!_

_I do. But we will need the help of the Bronze Titan._

"I have an idea, but I need your help. Distract Victim. Keep him here. Okay?" He whispered.

"Got it. Take your time though. I can take on this punk," Bronze Titan replied, smashing his fists together as Victim awaited their next move. Sentinel suddenly flew into the air, with Victim leaping up after him. He was caught by the Titan though, and slammed into the ground. "Oh, no you don't!"

Victim's head did a 180 and he growled as he kicked the brown superhero in the head, sending him flying into a pile of trash. He then rose up and looked around for the Sentinel, already having lost him. He was suddenly hit in the back of the head though Titan, who was holding a car door in his hands.

He glared at him and clawed the door into pieces, before turning his fingers into whips and using them on the hero. The whips cut through his armor, making large cuts all over the suit before Victim slammed his foot into the suit's chest plate, his talons breaking through the armor.

"Whoa…" Duncan whispered, seeing the cyborg's talon nearly impale his face. His shoulders opened up again and he fired at Victim, forcing him back once again. The superhero kept firing at the villain, who kept stepping back, before stopping. His arms retracted into his body, as did his head. His legs dug into the ground and his kneecaps opened up, revealing his own guns. They opened fire, and as soon as they made contact with something, exploded.

Titan fell onto the ground and did not move as it was barraged with explosive rounds. Victim finally stopped, rising up and looking down at his fallen enemy. He opened his chest and a grenade fell into his hand, which he threw at the fallen hero.

Titan suddenly grabbed it in the air though and threw it right back, watching it explode in the cyborg's face and sending him rolling back. The suit was badly compromised by now, with holes, cuts, and exposed circuits littered on its shell.

Victim slowly rose up and dusted himself off, before looking at the barely standing superhero. He slowly began to walk towards him, his fingers twitching in anticipation for the finishing kill.

"HEY!"

Victim suddenly stopped and looked up to see our hero, the spectacular Silver Sentinel, floating above his head, with two streams around him, one of cold water, and the other of melted metal. The cyborg was suddenly punched in the face, sending him flying into the pile of cars from the beginning of the chapter. The abandoned automobiles fell onto his body, burying him. The stream of hot metal was quickly brought down on him, followed by the stream of water. A loud hiss was heard as the two forces touched, making a large amount of steam.

When the steam finally dissipated, our heroes saw Victim trapped in a prison of melted metal, his feet sticking out and twitching in an attempt to escape. The two heroes looked at each other and smiled, reaching forward to shake hands.

"Where'd you get all that stuff?" Titan wondered.

"The water I got from s fire hydrant I broke open. The melted metal I got from a nearby incinerator." The younger hero suddenly noticed how extreme the damage was and asked if he was going to be okay.

"I'll be fine. I'll call my superiors and they'll come to take Victim away, once you do that depowering trick on him."

"Um…Yeah. I can't do that with Victim. My powers don't work on him. He's a cyborg, ya see," Michael explained. "And my powers only work if there are nanobots inside of his body."

"Hm…I see. I'll have to radio that in. We'll have to triple security for this guy and find somehow to keep him down….Or maybe we should just kill the freak. Put him out of his misery and ours. What do you think, Sentinel? Sentinel?" The Bronze Titan looked around, but he couldn't find the silver superhero.

* * *

"Where's Mikie?" Daisy whimpered as the group stood outside the school. The school day had been cut short due to the villain attack, and all students and staff members were ordered to go home for safety reasons.

"I don't know! That idiot ran off," Lucy growled, balling her hands into fists.

"What if he's hurt?" Daisy thought aloud, looking at the ground.

"Hey, come on…If he was injured at the school, the police would have found him and helped him. I'm sure he's okay," Abbey explained, smiling.

"He won't be when I get my hands on him," Lucy growled. "Haven't you guys been noticing he's hardly ever around? Every time he is, he's tired? Plus, he keeps leaving because of 'stomach aches' and 'full bladders!' Something is wrong with him!"

"…Maybe he's trying to avoid you?" David suggested, before being punched in the face. "Owie."

"Lucy!" Daisy scolded, pushing the girl's shoulder. The white cat sighed and helped David up, mumbling an apology. A hand was placed on the Khao Manee's shoulder, and she looked at Tess in annoyance.

"We're worried about him too, Lucy."

"…Whatever. You okay, David?"

"Yep! I'm no stranger to brain trauma! My big brother used to push me down the stairs all the time as a game," he smiled, before stopping. "Or did I just do that because I was bored?" The dog's introspective moment was cut short as he heard a familiar voice and turned to it with the others, finding Michael.

"Hey, gu-" With lighting speed, Lucy grabbed the boy by his scarf, her eyes suddenly burning with as she held him.

"Where the HELL did you go? What have you been doing? Why did you disappear? Why are you so tired?" She screamed, shaking the Korat back in forth.

"Stop!" He pleaded, grabbing her hands and struggling to stop his dizziness. She obeyed, but did not release him as the others walked over, trying to pry the two apart. "You really want to know why I've been missing lately?" He sighed, looking at the ground as Lucy nodded. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…I'm the Silver Sentinel."

* * *

"Sir, a word, please."

"What is it, Alinor? I'm a very busy man."

"The last of our test subjects has been incapacitated, sir." The assistant flinched as Zivix broke the data pad in his grip apart. "And a fellow ship has appeared nearby and is asking for permission to dock. It is Councilman Riefnd."

"Riefnd? What does he want?"

"He said he was sent by Lord Vjak to inspect our progress, sir."

Zivix was silent for a long pause, before speaking. "Allow him onboard."

**END**

I always wanted to do a cliffhanger. I guess I just did. Or maybe I have and haven't noticed? Either way…

Who is this Riefnd guy? Is he an ally or an enemy? Find out, next chapter!


	15. Failure

**Failure**

A circular, navy blue ship gently flew to Zivix's. As it did, a long, metal tube extended out of the ship and connected to it. The smaller ship's door opened, allowing Riefnd to exit it and begin walking onto the larger ship.

"Riefnd," Alinor greeted, bowing his head as his superior walked towards him.

"Hello, Alinor. How are you?" A soft, kind voice greeted, as if spoken from a grandfather to his grandson.

"I am content. Please, follow me for a tour of the ship." The two began to walk down the metal hall of the ship, a loud rhythm of taps echoing throughout. "As you know, the _Hidden Hand_ has a very small crew. Only about a dozen or so, not including the Captain of the ship, Zivix. The ship is mostly taken care of by Zivix's autom-"

"Zivix asked you to keep me busy, didn't he?" Riefnd chuckled.

"I would never do that, old friend," Zivix declared, as if appearing out of nowhere in front of the pair. "Please, follow me." He walked away from the two and Riefnd glanced at Alinor before following the scientist. The two traveled down the metal hall, coming to Zivix's private lab room.

"How are you, Zivix?"

"Well. Yourself?"

"The mission is going well. I will soon retrieve the LEGACY Project. For the good of our species, of course."

"Of course. Have the natives of the planet been kind to you?"

"Oh yes, very much," Zivix replied as he looked at a computer console. "I've found they can be very beneficial with the proper 'word choice.'"

"I'm glad to hear that. With my help, I'm sure the process will finish even quicker!" Riefnd happily declared, looking at Zivix's various tools, scattered on a table.

"I do not need your assistants."

"Lord Vjak insists, friend."

Zivix looked up and saw one of his organic drones, from the Halloween chapter, on the ceiling he needed and the beast nodded back. It jumped from the ceiling and crashed onto the metal table, making Riefnd fall back onto the ground with fear.

"We are not friends. Kill him."

"What are you doing?" The other alien crawled back as the drone hopped off the broken table and raised a claw. Riefnd suddenly grabbed a nearby tool, the Soulless equivalent to a blowtorch, and held it up, firing it as the beast attacked.

A jet of fire burned the monster's hand, giving him time to get up and run out the door, Zivix sighing angrily. "Stop whining and kill him," he ordered, scolding the monster as if it was a dog. The beast nodded and ran after, breaking down the door and forcing the doorway to stretch to hit it.

Riefnd made it though, running into his ship, just as the beast caught up with him, ramming itself into the ship's door. That caused the ship to shake and it ended up dethatching from the bigger ship.

"All cannons, fire," Zivix ordered.

"Sir, what's going on? Why are you attacking Riefnd's ship?" Alinor inquired, as the automatic guns opened fire.

"Well, I never really liked the guy to be honest. Far too bubbly and annoyingly cheery for my taste. Secondly, because I can. Thirdly, because once I'm about to acquire the LEGACY Project and with it, no one will be able to stop me," the scientist replied as a monitor came down from the ceiling, showing him Riefnd's ship being hit by a laser and spiraling towards Earth. "Why? Do you intend to stop me?"

"...N-no, sir."

* * *

Michael has had a list of regrets in his life. He regretted wearing a superman costume to school on Halloween because a kid stepped on his cape and tore it. He regretted drinking too much water before bed once and wetting it. He regretted drinking all of the milk, but leaving the container in the fridge.

His latest regret? Telling Lucy and the rest of his friends he was the Silver Sentinel.

Why? Because a few seconds after revealing it, Lucy had slapped him across his face. Taken back by just how powerful the slap was, he fell to the ground, rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" He screamed.

"If you're not going to take this seriously, then neither am I. Go do whatever you want, jerkface," Lucy declared, before turning around and walking off in an angry huff.

I'm telling the truth! Lucy!" Michael shouted as she walked off. He was about to call out to her again before LEGACY spoke.

_Michael, stop. We need to leave, immedietly. _

_But-_

_There has been a jail break. Huma, Emerald, Ruby, and Sludge were freed by Soulless drones. We need to find them._

_What? When?_

_Earlier today. The Soulless must have been blocking the signal, the local police have just found out about it themselves._

Michael had to resisted letting out an angry groan as he stood up and began to walk away. He stopped though as a hand took his own. He turned to see Daisy.

"Mikie, are you okay?"

"…I'm fine, Daisy," the Korat lied, putting a smile on. "I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled his hand from the girl and began to walk off.

"…Lucy!" The yellow feline ran after the Khao Manee and grabbed her hand, stopping her. "How could you do that Mikie?"

"How could Mike lie to our face like that?" Lucy responded, pulling her hand from her.

"What if he wasn't? What if he was telling the truth?" Abbey questioned.

"What? You mean that loser being the Silver Sentinel. That's impossible," Paulo laughed, before slowly stopping and looking at Jasmine. "Right?"

"Well, Michael has been running off lately, and the Silver Sentinel does appear when he's not around," David commented. "That, and they're relatively the same size, build, and their voices are a lot alike.

"You guys don't really believe him, do you?" Lucy yelled. She saw their faces and heard silence before letting out an angry sigh and walked off, red-faced with anger.

* * *

Bronze Titan stood in the junkyard, attempting to call his superiors. But try as he might, all he could get was static. "What the heck is going on?" He sighed, before hearing something. He turned around and looked left and right, but found no evidence of anyone else being there.

Suddenly though, Emerald and Ruby leapt out of the ground and slammed their fists into the Titan's damaged back. The attack threw him forward, making the giant crash onto the ground. Shards of colored stone ripped out of the ground and bended to their whim, holding him down. As he tried to break free, the sound of fire was heard as Huma walked over to him. He was stopped by Sludge though, who slithered in front of him and stood between them.

"Come on, Sludge. It's not like I was going to kill the guy or anything. I was just going to say hi," the flaming skeleton chuckled. "With fire. Lots of fire."

"Enough talk you two!" Emerald ordered.

"Help us free Victim," Ruby added, moving behind her sister and placing her hands on Emerald's shoulders.

"So we can kill the Sentinel," the two giggled, stroking each other's body.

* * *

_Are you stable, Michael?_

"I'm fine, LEGACY," the Korat mumbled, flying through the air, answering a police transmission about Sludge attacking. He found the slime monster roaring loudly and smashing empty cars in a Roseville's town square. "Sludge!"

_Careful, Michael. The other criminals may be preparing a trap._

Sludge looked up at the silver superhero and stretched up to meet him, followed by turning his hands into hammers and trying to smack him out of the sky. Sentinel dodged the attacks and aimed a telekinetic blast at him, before hearing LEGACY.

_Behind you._

The armored hero quickly turned and made a forcefield, blocking a stream of fire. He made another, blocking Sludge's punches as Huma flew over.

"Hey there, Sentinel. Remember me?"

"How could I forget? Huma the Firecat."

"I'm a bird, damn it!"

As the two villains distracted him, our hero didn't notice Victim, Emerald, and Ruby on the ground. Victim opened up his kneecaps and fired at the Sentinel. The shots hit the distracted hero, sending him plummeting to the ground. He motioned for Ruby and Emerald to attack and then did, each throwing a car at him.

_Michael._

"I KNOW!" Michael wrapped his arms over his body and packed himself up as tightly as possible, going headfirst, right through the car's side window and out the other. He then looked at the other car and grabbed it with his powers at the last second, spinning around and tossing it at Ruby.

"Sister!" Emerald roared and ran at him, but he flew away from her, keeping his distance. This left him open for Sludge to crash upon him, trapping the silver hero in a black ball made of slime. It didn't hold for long though, as the ball exploded with telekinetic energy.

Emerald ran at him, but he dodged her and blasted her in the back of her head with another blast, sending her flying into a truck.

"AHHHH!" Huma screamed, tackling from behind and slamming his face into the ground. He quickly hopped off of him, letting the dazed hero stun. "BURN!" The skeleton slammed his fist into the Sentinel's gut, before uppercutting him in the face, making him step back. He then grabbed him by the helmet and slammed his knee into glass, cracking it and damaging the hero's eyesight.

Michael finally blasted him back at the attack and fell on his knees, his suit struggling to repair itself. He was given no time to rest though as Victim wrapped his twelve whips around him, electrocuting him. Ruby pushed the car off of her and ran over, attacking the masked hero with her clawed arm. She then stepped back as Huma blasted him with fire, roasting him alive with Victim.

_LEGACY! HELP!_

_Armor damaged. Systems…shutting down._

The villains finally relented, freeing their foe and letting him hit the ground. His armor was gone now, and all that was left with a young teenager. He was covered in burns, with cuts and bruises all over his body. There was almost more injuries than actually fur on his body. He laid on the ground, unmoving as Sludge and Emerald walked over.

"That got him," the green girl grinned.

Sludge looked at him, shocked that the superhero was nothing more than a child. He didn't even look old enough to drive yet.

"Come on! Let's kill him!" Huma announced, creating a fireball in his hand.

"Hold it. Zivix wants him alive," Victim ordered. "He said we can kill him after he takes away his powers."

"We'll roast him alive!"

"No, tear him apart," the sisters giggled.

"Maybe drop him from a building," the cyborg smiled, before looking at Sludge. "Or maybe you can suffocate him, Sludge?"

"…"

"What's wrong? Shocked it was so easy?"

"…" Sludge suddenly smacked Victim aside and leapt at Michael, wrapping around him and protecting him within him as he turned into a ball and rolled away from his comrades.

"HEY! Where the hell is he going?" Huma questioned, shooting jets of fire at the slime man. He missed though, which allowed the two to escape.

"…Zivix will not be pleased," Victim whispered, seeing the ball of fire throw a manhole cover aside and fall down it.

**END**

So class, what did we learn? That's right!

Lucy is mean and Sludge isn't. Good job! As all around!


	16. Truth

**Truth**

((For the simplification of the story, the Soulless language will be presented as normal text))

Michael slowly opened his eyes. His body felt sore. His eyelids were heavy. He could feel bandages over a good portion of his body. _This can't get any worse._ As he slowly got up he saw Sludge looking at him. His eyes widened and he would have tried moving back if it wasn't for his injuries.

"Get back," he ordered, holding his side as he tried to think of a way to fight back. Sludge obeyed, slithering back and looking at the ground. It was at that moment Michael realized where he was. He was on a metal table, inside a strange room. The walls were made of the same material, a light blue metal, with lights attached to the ceiling. A portion of the wall suddenly slid open and a figure stepped out, one that was too much even for our hero.

It was like an amalgam of sea creatures. The lifeform had four, yellow crab legs, with small red dots on them. The body was made of a hard, shell like material, colored a light orange color. Two crab like arms, with pincers at each end. It had a bulbous, bald head, made of skin instead of shell, with three oval shaped eyes on it, like a pyramid. The alien had what looked like a beard of tentacles, lacking an actual mouth. The suction cups on the tentacles connected with each other and pulled apart, making a clicking noise.

At first it just seemed like unintelligible gibberish, but steadily, as he listened, the sounds began to become understandable. "…brought you to me."

"I-I can understand you," Mike whispered, before stopping and thinking. He began to make a clicking noise with his tongue in a pattern, and the alien seemed to nod in response.

"Ah, good. The information I was given was correct then. You can understand us."

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I am Riefnd. I am an eldritch, but I suppose you would know me as A Soulless."

"Y-you're a Soulless?" _LEGACY? LEGACY, can you hear me?_

"Yes, but you need not fear me. I…Oh, where to start…? You are the host for the LEGACY Project, yes?"

"How did you know?"

"A newly made device built into the ship. I can detect it with relative ease. Still a tad buggy, but I found you, or rather it. I was meant to use it to help Zivix, but-"

"Wait, who?"

"The Soulless in charge of acquiring the LEGACY Project."

"Wait a second, earlier, you said that I would know you as a Soulless. What did you mean by that?"

"…What is your name, my friend?"

"What does-?"

"It would make it easier to talk to you," Riefnd interrupted. Michael sighed and told the alien his first name and awaited his answer. "I know this will be hard to believe, but please, hear me out. My species was hurt by the Old Ones."

"Old Ones? You mean the Wise Ones?"

"That is most likely what LEGACY called them, yes. My species, the eldritch, lived on the planet, Loweb. We were not a peaceful race. We lived in tribes and would often war against each other, but it was our world. Then the Old Ones came to our planet and began taking tribes of our people back to their own, as slaves. Loweb was taken and was filled with concentration camps so our people could be domesticated. Like animals."

"What…?"

"The term Soulless, is a derogatory term to my people, made by the Old Ones. It is meant to show that we are nothing but shells. No spirit within. We were oppressed and abused by the more technologically advance and powerful race until we reached our breaking point, and rebelled. It was many years into our enslavement that it happened. It had come to a point where for every single Old One, there were three Soulless. Our sheer numbers overcame their more advance weaponry, giving our species victory."

"But…That's impossible. I was told-"

"You were lied to. I am not saying all of the Old Ones were evil, no, of course not; some even tried fighting for our rights. But they were just caught in the crossfire as our war spanned their entire empire. In the end, we exterminated them and took their empire as our own. But the most advance of their technology is still out of our grasp and our leader wishes to acquire it, in hopes of using for the betterment of our species."

The Korat stared at the alien in shock and horror, slowly taking in all of this before stopping and glaring at him. "How can I believe you? How do I know you're not lying?"

"I saw your battle earlier, with this fine gentleman and his four cohorts. I saw the defense system being defeated like that. If what I was told before leaving here was correct, then you experienced a primary system shutdown. The LEGACY Project is inactive at the moment, but you should be able to access its data. Much like how you and I can talk. You unconsciously accessed the linguistics database. Now try and focus, and you should be able to access the history section."

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know so much about LEGACY?" Mike inquired.

"I was briefed before coming here by our top scientists. They didn't have much to give me, due to the difficulty in learning about it, but everything they explained was valuable, as you can see."

Michael sighed and rubbed his head. He felt much like he had felt the night this whole thing began. When Hotok first spoke to him. He still had the pieces of metal that once made up his body in his room. Good God, he had his corpse in his room! And now he may have been lying to him the whole time?

The Korat shook his head and tried to focus his mind, searching for LEGACY's history section. It was difficult though, as he delved into the machine's mind. So many numbers and words, codes and phrases. Without the machine active to control it the wall between their two minds had cracked. Now he was just drilling in deeper, trying to break down the wall while its guardian slept.

Sludge watched the boy and wondered what the two had been doing, making all those clicking noises. He also wondered how such a kid could ever be the Silver Sentinel. Finally, he wondered if he could ever forgive him for threatening the lives of so many as this monster. _The kid's more of a hero than me…_

The train of thought was suddenly flung horribly off track as the ship shook. The three looked at each other in confusion as a metal hand suddenly punched through the wall of the ship and tore a large hole in it. In stepped Victim and the other three villains.

"You'll be coming with us, gents," Huma chuckled, blasting a hole in the ceiling of the ship. Michael gazed out of both holes and realized they were deep in the forest surrounding Roseville. Secondly, he realized a large, white ship was materializing in the air, as if from out of nowhere. As the three were forced aboard the ship, no one noticed LEGACY's secondary systems were still acting up.

No one realized that the systems were signaling something, sending a message out. It was a slow, quiet signal, but that made it harder to detect, which allowed it to arrive at its target without trouble. When that target received the message it activated itself.

_Lucy._

The Khao Manee sighed as she heard her name and turned around. "I told you Yashy, I can't play right now. I have to-" She stopped as she realized she was all alone in the room, and the voice was still calling out to her. "Who's there?" She asked, standing up and looking around.

_My name is LEGACY. Michael needs your help._

**END**

I'm going to call this, the PLOT TWIST Chapter from now on.


	17. Victory

**Victory**

"Comfortable, furry?" Zivix inquired, watching as Michael was bound to a flat surface in an X shape by Emerald.

"…"

"Silent treatment, hmm?" The alien scientist looked behind him, at Huma and Sludge, and nodded his head.

The cat nodded and raised his hand, blasting a small jet of flame at Sludge, burning him. The slime bellowed in pain and tried to move away, but Victim aimed his weapons at him, threatening to hurt him more if he moved too much.

"Stop!" Michael begged, and Zivix motioned for them to stop.

"You can understand me, yes?" Mike nodded in response. "I see. So it's still working. Time to begin the process now, no time to waste."

"Wait, what process? What are you going to do?" The Korat shouted as the table he was on lifted up, higher to the ceiling.

"I'm going to rip out the LEGACY Project from your cerebrum, I'm going to copy all the data inside of it, I'm going to destroy it, and then I'm going to let these fine gentlemen and women do whatever it is they want to do to you. Begin the process, Alinor!"

From an unseen vantage point, the assistant began the process by having wires and tubes slithering out of the ceiling and to Michael. Riefnd watched with horror, but was held back by Ruby.

"Ruby, be a dear and kill Riefnd while the process goes." Ruby nodded and grabbed the alien by his shoulder, before slamming his face into a wall, and then throwing him across the room.

As Riefnd was beaten to death, and Michael struggled, the strange wires attached themselves into Mike's body. A tube pushed itself into the cat's mouth, gagging and making him feel like he was about to throw up as the other tubes forced themselves into his ears and nostrils. A painful surge of electricity shot through his body and a muffled scream was heard as tears fell down from his eyes.

* * *

"Yashy? Come on, this isn't funny," Lucy declared, looking around.

_Lucy, stop. Yashy is downstairs. I need you to focus and to help Michael and me._

"Okay, stop…Who are you? What are you? How did you get in my head? What does Mike have to do with this? Why is he in danger?"

_As I stated, I am LEGACY. I am an organic computer, created by the Wise Ones to house the data of their entire race, history, linguistics, technology, medicine, and culture. I 'got into your head' by entering your house weeks ago and dropping a small bit of data into your mouth. I, that data, have been existing in your mind since then. Michael is the host of all my primary and secondary functions. He has been captured by the Soulless._

"…WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

_Let me put this bluntly._

Suddenly Lucy's eyes began to feel odd; she moved her hands to rub them when she suddenly saw a quick slideshow of events. She saw Michael, she saw the Silver Sentinel, and she saw the Sentinel without his mask, revealing Mike's head. Then she saw the villains the Silver Sentinel had been fighting. Then strange, monsters that looked like someone had taken random sea animals and glued them together. Finally, she saw Michael, injured and near dying.

"…Mike's the Silver Sentinel? I knew!" She yelled.

…_Will you help me save him?_

"How? Do you even know where he is?"

_Firstly, by letting me initiate Combat Mode and secondly, yes._

"Combat Mode?"

_Yes. Initiating Combat Mode._

"What are you-?" Lucy was cut off as she felt her whole body tingle. She fell to her knees and shivered as golden ooze forced itself through her skin, covering her entire body. It encased her in it, trapping her, before it began to shift and change. When she could finally move she rose up and found herself looking through a small, thin, red line. She quickly ran over to her desk and opened it, taking out a mirror. She looked at herself and dropped it in shock.

She was wearing a golden armor, much like the Silver Sentinel's, except with a small, red visor on her helmet and padding on her shoulders, knees, and arms. She rose up and looked at her hands, slowly moving her fingers, before raising both of her legs, getting a feel for the suit.

"Wow."

_Let's go. Taking automatic control._

"What? Whoa!" Lucy's body began to react on its own, opening up her window and forcing her to hop out of it. She was then lifted up by an invisible force and floated in the air.

_We must reach Michael immediately. The suit is controlled by your mental thoughts. It will be better if you are the one in control, but I will take control if you need me to._

"Hold on, slow down, I don't know how to fly!" Lucy argued as she focused on staying afloat. LEGACY dropped control and the Khao Manee almost hit the ground, before floating back up.

_We have no time to slow down. Tracing signal. Pinpointing location. _Lucy saw a small arrow appear on her visor and it pointed the way, pointing to the right and into the forest outside the city. _Michael is in pain. I can feel it. I will explain more on the way. Quickly._

* * *

"Come on, hurry up! Get him out of there!" Hubert ordered as his company's men began to cut through the diamonds to reach Titan. "Mr. Davis, how are you holding up?" The cat spoke into his cell phone and Davis replied over it with a simple answer.

"I'm trapped inside a robot suit covered in diamonds. You're an idiot if you think any answer I have is positive."

"Noted." The cat suddenly looked at his secretary who whispered into his ear. "What? What do you mean the Silver Sentinel was spotted in the western forest? We just had reports of him being captured… What do you mean photos of it are showing it NOT to be the Silver Sentinel…? Golden? What, another superhero? Superheroine? How can you tell if it's a girl?" Hebert questioned, before sighing. "I hate surprises…"

"Surprise. I just heard everything you said. Hubert, I've got a bad feeling about this. Hold on, I'm going to see if I can get out myself. Your men have weakened it enough."

"Everyone, step back!" The cat ordered, as the crystal prison shook and shattered, with the Bronze Titan rising up from it, damaged and looking like it was about to fall apart.

"I'm going after that golden Sentinel copy. Something doesn't seem right, and I think she has something to do with it."

"You can barely stand. Get out of the suit, Mr. Davis."

"Do you have a back up suit on hand?"

"No. We're still in the prepping stages of getting a back up suit completely welded toge-"

"Then I'm leaving." And with that the Bronze Titan began running off.

"Damn it. Knew I should have installed that auto shutdown," Hubert sighed. "Get the proper authorities on line! Tell them to get to the western forest, someone activate the tracer in the Titan's suit, we'll activate it to better find him.

* * *

Back with our hero of this story, Michael, we find him still connected to the machine and being electrocuted. On the other side of the room, Ruby was taking her sweet time beating Riefnd to death, throwing him around and smacking him down.

Suddenly a silver liquid began to fill the tubes and was pulled out of Michael and into the tubes. Finally the long process was over, and Michael's body went limp as the tubes pulled out of his mouth, nose, and ears and down to Zivix. The ground next to Zivix opened up and a pedestal rose out, with a glass bubble on top. The glass sphere opened and the tubes poured the silver liquid into it, before it closed.

"Finally. Alinor, begin the copying sequence! Once we have all the data, destroy LEGACY." The glass bubble suddenly sparked with strange electricity, before it shocked the slime. The surrounding computer screens began to show all sorts of data, showing everything LEGACY had.

"You may deal with the child however you want," Zivix announced, motioning towards the teenager.

Victim was the first to reach him, jumping up and landing on the metal table he was bound to. Mike looked at him with fear, blood dripping from his ears, nose, and mouth. The cyborg pulled back his hand, before an alarm was heard.

"Warning. Unknown flying object nearing ship at quickening speed."

There was a crash, and a golden figure broke through the wall and crashed onto the ground. _You and Michael seem to have the same concept of what caution is._

The golden figure groaned and stood up, and everyone looked at her. She looked back, before putting her hands up and balling them into fists. "The hell you looking at?" She growled, before seeing Michael in the corner of her eye. She flew over, punching the shocked Victim away from him and looked at him. "Mike, are you okay?"

The Korat groaned and looked at her, confused and stunned. "What..? Lucy?" He mumbled, as his bonds suddenly flew off with a thought from Lucy. The golden girl was shocked by her power and didn't notice Huma flying at her, tackling her off of the table. Thankfully, Michael was already freed. He turned his head and saw LEGACY's data being copied into Zivix's computers, and while their minds were no longer linked, he could just tell the process was torturing the machine.

"Warning. Unknown object nearing ship at quickening speed on land."

There was another crash, knocking Michael down from the table and making him fall on the ground, hurting him more. Bronze Titan stood inside the ship, a hole behind him, and holes on his metal body, ready to fight despite his injuries.

"Alinor, remind me to upgrade the alarm systems," Zivix sighed, rubbing his head with his crab claw. "What are you all waiting for? Kill them all!" Ruby was suddenly attacked by Sludge, who without Huma was free to move. The stone covered girl tried to fight back, but her powers were useless against the slime creature. The bloody, bruised, and broken body of Riefnd would have smiled as he watched the slime attack and force the girl away from him.

"Thank you," he whispered, speaking in his foreign language.

Lucy blasted Huma away from her and looked at Titan in shock, before she was suddenly attacked by a whip. The whip hit her shoulder, damaging the armor, as nine more followed. Bronze Titan grabbed her leg and pulled her over to him, the whips slashing into the ground.

"This one is mine, go help-" Bronze Titan stopped as he was shocked to see a young, teenage boy standing up and looking at an alien creature. "Um…Go help that kid. You are on our side, aren't you?" Lucy simply nodded, before flying over to Mike as he glared at Zivix.

"The LEGACY Project is mine, furry."

"My name is Michael," the cat growled, his hands tightening into fists. He ran at Zivix and would have landed a punch at his face, but Emerald grabbed his hand and squeezed it, before pushing him back.

"Ah, ah, Sentinel. Let's see if you're so rebellious when I'm through with you. It's going to be horrible hurting your cute, little bo-ACK!" Emerald was suddenly attacked Lucy, who crashed them both into a wall, going right through the pedestal containing LEGACY and crashing into the wall."Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, bitch," Lucy declared, before punching her face, her new telekinetic powers sending the green, stone villainess flying across the room.

"No!" Zivix shouted as he tried to grab the silver slime with his claws. The goop leapt into the air and landed on Michael's foot. The Korat's face remained an angry scowl as the slime melted into his skin and then began to push out from his pours, covering his body.

_Combat Mode has been initiated._

"Huma! Attack!" Zivix ordered, already scurrying away on his four legs. Huma had finally recovered from Bronze Titan's attack and saw the Silver Sentinel standing within the large laboratory. The skeletal cat nodded and threw a fireball at him, who blocked it with a psychic wall. The hero saw the organizer of his troubles escape through a door, which sealed shut as soon as he entered it. He focused his attention at Huma, and it wasn't hard to see the look of anger on him, even with the green visor.

"Bring it."

Victim tackled Bronze Titan and the two fell through the hole he had made and crashed onto the forest floor outside of the ship. They tumbled around before Victim kicked the exo-suit off of him and stood. The two figures stood up and glared at each other, before charging at one another, trading punches with each other. It didn't take long to see that Victim had the edge, making even more dents and tears on the suit.

The cyborg stabbed his sharp fingers through the head of the suit and ripped it off, before throwing it aside. Without the head, Duncan no longer had any visuals on the screen he was looking at. That didn't matter for long though as Victim's fingers ripped into the chest plate and tore it off and smacked the barely standing suit down. By now, the Chief of Police was bleeding, bruised, and burned, and worst of all be he was watching Victim as he stepped over closer to his fallen body.

"You're really…starting to tick me off," Duncan groaned as he forced the body up on shaking legs. The cyborg cocked his head to the side, as if shocked to see he was still willing to fight, before he simply ran at him, hands raised. The Bronze Titan reacted as fast as its pilot could, grabbing the dog's arms. "Rot in Hell." The dog pulled his hands out of the suit's arms and pressed and opened a small glass box. He pressed his right hand against the red button under it, before the metal suit's back opened up, dropping him out of it. He quickly dashed away as the suit held Victim's arms and began to shake.

"Yes," Victim whispered, before the suit suddenly exploded, consuming him within a wave of fire, with shreds of metal mixed into it.

"Freaking wimp," Duncan chuckled, hiding behind a tree, before groaning as he held his ribs. "Damn, that stings…"

Back inside the ship, Lucy was fighting against Emerald, dodging her attacks and using her new powers to beat the stone girl. The villainess had fallen to her knees thanks to a good, strong punch to her gut. Lucy threw another punch, but it was interrupted by Emerald backhanding her with her larger hand.

_Get up. Focus. Fight._

"Give me a break, this isn't easy. I have to hand it to Mike; this is harder than it looks." Lucy rolled out of the way of Emerald's foot and stood up, and went to her signature move. She slammed her leg against the older girl's groin, her telekinetic powers helping boost the attack.

"KYAAA!" Emerald shrieked with pain, her emerald covered crotch shattered, and dropping pieces of green stone down to the ground. "Ah…You...little…bitch!" She fell to her knees once more and felt the armored teen's hands grab her head and the last thing she saw was a knee slamming into her face, causing the stone to crack, before she hit the ground, out cold. Her sister's red body fell on top of her, and Lucy turned her head to see Sludge and Riefnd looking back at her.

"No one told me about you," the alien thought aloud.

Huma threw fireball after fireball at the Silver Sentinel, but the angry warrior blocked each attack. He suddenly found himself trapped in a ball, much like their first battle a few chapters ago. "Don't you ever learn, Sentinel?" He practically exploded with fire, his flames pounding against the bubble like a drum. This time though, Michael was angry and focused, and the shield held as all of the oxygen was quickly burned up. Huma suddenly stopped and began to cough, struggling to breath.

He fell to the ground and blacked out. The sphere prison evaporated and Sentinel walked over to the fallen villain. His hand burned hot as he placed it on his neck and returned him to normal.

"…"

_Michael, my-_

_Save it…_

…_? The computers to the west of you could be used to reverse the nanite process. _Michael turned his head and saw a computer console, as if waiting to be used.

"What about the Soulless?"

"WARNING. Self destruct sequence in five minutes," a computer's voice stated.

"…We should go," Riefnd advised.

Michael sighed, realizing that the alien scientist must have gotten away by now. He looked at his golden counterpart and wanted to ask what had happened but they were pressed for time. "Lucy, get Riefnd out of here. Sludge, over here, quickly," the silver superhero ordered, using his powers to bring Emerald, Huma, and Ruby's bodies over.

"Mike! What the hell are you doing?" Lucy questioned as her mask retracted into her suit, showing her face.

"Lucy, I know you have questions, I do two, but you gotta go, NOW!" The girl glared at him, before reluctantly nodding. She picked up the eldritch with her new powers, which resulted in him floating and spinning around a bit, and flew off with him following.

Michael quickly began typing away at the console and Sludge watched him turn his three old friends back to normal. Four needles suddenly descended from the ceiling and Sludge reacted with fear. "Don't worry; its okay. I know what I'm doing…I think."

Outside, in the forest, Lucy landed on the ground and saw Duncan nearby. He walked over and the three beings watched as smaller ships flew out of the bigger one. What followed was a massive explosion, pieces of debris going flying and blasts of flames shooting through the air.

"MIKE!" Lucy screamed; the show of fire and metal making her fear the worse. She began to run to it, temporarily forgetting her powers of flight as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm here." The Khao Manee stopped and looked up, seeing the armored body of her friend. The armored figure floated down, with the normal, unpowered versions of Rick and the others. He landed on the ground and Lucy embraced him, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were dead…"

"Oh Lucy…"

"Jerkface!" Lucy's hand smacked against Michael's helmeted head, making him step back and hold his head.

"Ow! What the hell?" The grey cat groaned. He glared at her, before he remembered he had a question for her. "Lucy, how the heck do you have that armor?"

_I shall answer that._

The two saw the world melt around them and turned into darkness. LEGACY, looking like the Silver Sentinel, stood between the two unarmored cats. They looked at the armored figure as he stepped forward.

"I gave it to her. Many nights ago, I entered her home and put a couple of programs into her. A copy of my combat program, and a special detector for my distress signal. She was meant to be a rescuer. If we were ever in a situation and could not act to defend ourselves, then I was to activate her programming and have her save us."

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Michael yelled.

"Well if everything had gone as I believed, never."

"You endangered her life! Using me as a host is one thing, I accepted it, but you forced Lucy into this!"

"Sacrifices must be made to protect the Wise One's technology and culture."

"A culture of prejudice and slavery!" Michael roared.

"…Excuse me?"

"I know about the eldritch. I know how the Wise Ones treated them. I know everything."

"…You looked through my history banks."

"You've looked through mine plenty of times."

"Breaking mental connection." Lucy suddenly vanished and LEGACY looked at Michael. "Michael, you must understand-"

"I already understand, LEGACY. I saw everything. I saw your people treated them like trash! Killing them to set examples! Taking children away from mothers! How could you justify any of that?"

"…What do you intend to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Know this Michael, at anytime, I can force my control onto your body and force us both to leave."

"Now you're threatening me?"

"I will do whatever it takes to defend the legacy of my fathers and mothers."

"…Give me the chance to talk to Riefnd, let me see if I can find a middle ground."

"I will not negotiate with a Soulless!"

"I'm not asking you to! I'll do it. Just keep calm and don't try anything."

"…So be it. I place my trust on you, Michael."

"Wait. One more thing. If you **ever** threat one of my friends again, if you **even** think you can use them as pawns in your war, that **any** of them would make a good backup host or shield, or whatever you want to call them, then remember this. If I find you doing anything like this again, I will rip you out of me with my bare hands."

"I have never seen you so angry."

"You've never threatened my friends before."

**END**

For those wondering, when LEGACY was being forced out of Michael's body, their minds were temporarily fused completely together. That's how Michael knows all about the Wise One culture now. Also Lucy's superheroine persona will NOT be making many more appearances. More on that, next chapter.

So, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I have two afterschool classes and some Saturday school right now. VERY sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, everyone.


	18. Judged

**Judged**

_I refuse to negotiate with this Soulless any longer, Michael. Michael. Michael, do not ignore me. We must leave now. We should kill this disgusting creature immediately. Michael. Michael, respond . Michael._

"Shut up!" Mike roared, squeezing his head.

"…"

"…"

Lucy and Riefnd stared at the grey cat as he looked back at them and sighed. "S-sorry. LEGACY's throwing a fit."

_I heard that._

The group of heroes and defeated villains were negotiating with one another, with Michael translating for Riefnd, and Rick overlooking his unconscious gang, save their deceased leader. They were all still in the forest outside of town.

"Riefnd, LEGACY does not want to be used by the Soulless. He feels you killed his family," Mike explained as Lucy sat between them.

"I never knew a computer program could be so emotional…I do see his point though. Creators know that if anything were to happen to my loved ones I would act with the fury of a thousand novas. My people will not be happy about this though."

"So you're willing to let LEGACY stay with me?"

"I am not so blind that I refuse to believe my species would abuse the technology LEGACY knows. I will return and tell my people that LEGACY and Zivix were both destroyed. I will need to find the escape pods of those aboard Zivix's ship first, of course."

"I understand. If I can help in anyway, tell me, and I will," Michael smiled, nodding his head as Riefnd walked off.

"This is all so much to take in…So that guy's leaving?"

"Yeah. He said he wants to find any survivors from Zivix's ship, but once he does he'll leave peacefully. Now I just have to find Zivix so Riefnd can take him away with him," the cat sighed. Lucy stared at him, before hesitantly patting his shoulder.

"I'll help out, Mike. You won't face this alone."

"You're right. I'll have LEGACY." Michael suddenly held up his hand and a quick jolt of pain filled Lucy's body and mind. She began to cough and hold her throat, feeling as if she going to throw up, before a silver liquid slithered out of her mouth and onto the boy's hand, melting into his skin. "I won't let you be threatened by this battle. I chose this. You didn't."

Lucy coughed a few more times, before glaring at the boy. She raised her hand and moved to slap him, only for her hand to be caught by his.

"Lucy, this is for your own good!"

"What if this happens again? Who will be there to pull your ass out of the fire?"

"I have Titan! And all the villains are gone! I can do this on my own now!"

"You know Mike, I knew you were dumb, but I didn't know you were suicidal too!"

The argument was cut off as they heard sounds of fighting and turned to see Duncan on the ground and Rick glaring at him. They quickly ran over and asked what was going on.

"This punk doesn't think his friends should be punished for their crimes!" The police chief explained.

"I didn't say that! You said they should be killed for what they did, but it wasn't there fault! T-the nanobots things that alien used on us made us act that way! We'll accept jail time, but what we did wasn't our fault…Not all of it."

A trio of groans were heard and the group saw that Michiko, Akane, and Brando were all awakening. As they did, the two sisters gasped in shock as they saw their fur and flesh, while Brando rose up and held up his hand.

"Burn!" He laughed, only to get punched down by Duncan.

"Guys, your powers are gone for good. We're human now," Rick explained.

"What? You're lying!" Brando looked at his hands, shaking. "The fire won't leave me! She'll be back soon. I just need to wait…"

"Its gone, punk, but if you really miss it, I'll make sure to cremate your body after we kill you," the policeman growled.

"You can't do that! H-he's our friend!"Akane argued, being held in her sister's arms, both of who were afraid of what was going to happen to them.

"You'll all be getting the death penalty for this."

"Duncan, maybe we can find a better action than just killing them," Mike advised, placing a hand on the dog's shoulder.

"Sentinel, I respect you, but good men and women were killed because of these three! Sludge was the only one who didn't kill anyone during his rampage! Besides, you're what? Twelve? Thirteen?"

"I'm fifteen! And that's not the point! These people are no threat to anyone! Just…lock them up, please."

"…I'll consider it." He then turned around and saw a black helicopter in the distance. "Looks like Hubert's on his way."

"We better get going," Mike declared, before his silver armor covered him and he quickly picked Lucy up with his powers. "Riefnd? Riefnd?"

_He is already gone, Michael. Let us leave._

The couple flew off as the black helicopter began to land. Hubert stepped out and looked at the three criminals, and then Duncan.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"…We've got a lot to talk about."

**END**

A small chapter to prove I'm not dead or have given up on this story. Also, a start of a three part arc, you could say, where Michael battles his newest foe. Who is this new villain? The answer may shock you?


	19. Interrogated

**Interrogated  
**

"…"

"…"

"So, what was it like wearing LEGACY?"

"Don't you already know?" Lucy asked as Michael stared out the window of her room. The sun was setting and the young boy had asked his friend's mother if he could sleep over. Thankfully, it was Friday and his mother allowed it, though reluctantly due to Mike's behavior of late.

"Just wanted a second opinion."

An awkward silence took the room as the two tried to find their next words. Lucy was the first to find them.

"I can't believe I didn't believe you." Michael opened his mouth to respond, only to stop and his eyes slowly widened. He let out an exhausted groan and fell to the ground, landing on his backside as he rubbed his head. "What?"

"LEGACY says he, how do I put this…? He made it mentally impossible for you to believe I was the Silver Sentinel."

"…Are you telling me, that bastard was screwing with my brain?"

"…Yep," Mike nodded, before grunting as Lucy grabbed him by his scarf and pulled her fist back in anger. "Hey, whoa! Just because he's in my head doesn't mean you can hurt him by punching me in the face!"

"You're right," Lucy sighed, releasing him, rubbing her head. "I'm going to bed," she sighed, walking to the door to fetch Yashy, Lily, and Chirpy for bed.

_I'm right? _Michael shrugged off his surprise. On a normal day, the grey cat would have wondered why Lucy wanted to sleep so early, but he hadn't had a normal day for what felt like years. As he lifted up the blanket and rest his body on the floor; pillow beneath his head, the Khao Manee spoke again.

"Does Sandy know?" The silence was a good hint, but when Mike stated she did not, she simply opened the door to her room. "Of all the people you could tell, I would have guessed she would have been the one you did."

"And it is with great regret I inform you that your son-"

"Daughter-"

"Husband-"

"Mother-"

"Father-"

"Wife was tragically killed in the line of duty during the outbreak of fires today due to the works of Brando Spencer, alias Huma," Duncan explained, his voice soft and gentle as the husband and the rest of the family cried.

"You were her chief. Her boss…How could you let this happen?" The husband cried, his hands tightening into fists.

"I'm sorry, I tried my best, I-"

"Now, you let this madman live?" Another voice screamed.

"You're no better!" More voices accused as the world fell apart around him and fire rose up from the black emptiness that was left.

"What do you want from me? I did my best!" Duncan responded as the voices cried out for revenge.

"Kill him!"

"Kill him!"

"KILL HIM!"

Duncan awoke on his bed and panted as a cold sweat covered his furry body. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Ever since he had become the Bronze Titan, he had felt a change. At first he did his best to bring in criminals alive, but as the days turned to weeks, and weeks became months, he found less reason to keep them alive. Victim was evidence of that.

The dog sighed and got out of his bed, walking out of his room and into the secret hangar that held him and the Bronze Titan. Rather, the second Bronze Titan, as the first was destroyed in a kamikaze attack against Victim just a few hours ago.

"Mr. Davis? Is something wrong?" The dog turned his head to see the cat that brought him here, that turned him into a superhero. He was rubbing his head with a towel, wiping off oil and some sweat with the cloth.

"I'm fine. Just needed to move around a bit. I couldn't sleep."

"Ah, I see. Well, help yourself to anything here. This is your home after all." The business man gave the old dog a friendly grin, but he simply nodded in response to this.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, helping work on your new Titan suit. It'll be even better than the last one. Partly because it's not in a million pieces right now, but also because of the new weapons and new neural processor!"

"Neural processor?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot. You charged into battle so quickly the first time, I never got the chance to explain the science of the Bronze Titan to you."

"Probably because I wouldn't be able to understand it."

"I'll put it simply. The suit is too heavy to move at a practical speed, so the neural processor senses what your mind is telling your body to do, so the suit will match it. Basically, your mind is going to control the suit even more now. Now, the weapons can be activated with thought. It's still in testing though, so you may have to wait while we finish it."

"Fascinating…What's going to happen to Huma and the others?"

"Well, the twins seem to regret what they did. Course, they could be lying. We're sending them and Rick to a mental hospital to be checked out. They'll stay for a bit so a good mental analysis can be made. Brando, on the other hand, keeps talking about how he'll kill us all. It seems his mind is much more damaged than his friends. He'll be spending a lot of time in an asylum it seems."

"He should be spending paying for all the lives he takes."

"Duncan, I know you're mad, but it's over. He's no threat to anyone."

"He's still alive. He shouldn't be after what he's done to good, men and women!"

"He'll most likely spend the rest of his life in an asylum or prison. Let it go."

"…I want to go talk to him." Duncan turned around and walked off. Hubert sighed and nodded in response. The two walked in silence, down the metal halls to reach the special cells made for Huma and the others, just in case of power relapses.

The cells were made of glass and steel, sealed airtight. Special machines were used to pump in oxygen for them, and also to pump out carbon dioxide. With a metal floor and ceiling and four glass walls, the former villains were trapped in four separate cells in separate rooms.

"Brando."

"Evening, chief" the cat greeted, nodding his head at the two men. There was a toothy grin on his face, and his tongue soon forced itself out between them and licked his lips,

"Hubert, can we have a minute along?"

"Duncan, don't do anything stupid."

"Never have."

"Tell that to the suit of armor you blew up," the intelligent, young cat responded, walking out of the room, leaving the dog and cat.

"I read your files, Brando. You were a good kid once, good grades and decent social skills. Your parents were quite wealthy, but it says here, you accused them of neglecting you. The first time you burned someone's house to the ground, you were seen as being happy to see your parents, even as they scolded you. As soon as got out of juvie, you set fire to another house. And another. Until you were thrown in jail for a few years and your parents disowned you. Correct?"

"What is this about, chief?" Brando growled, his smile long gone.

"…Tell me you regret it. Tell me you regret any of it."

"The only regret I feel is not being able to burn you, and the rest of the world alive. If you came looking for an apology, stop searching now. Regretting the past is pointless."

"If that's your final word on it, Good night, Brando."

"Good night, chiefy."

Duncan stepped out of the stainless steel room and into the hall of the hidden fortress. Hubert saw him and looked at him with a curious gaze on his face. The dog simply replied with a mumbled "Good night," and left, leaving the business man and inventor to carry on with his own night of work.

**END**

Some quick back story and some development all around. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, really, I am, but I'm on summer vacation now so expect more updates!


End file.
